The Terribelest Two's
by celrock
Summary: When Angelica tells tommy that now that he's 2, a bunch of terrible stuff is going to happen to him, is it just a fib? Or does tommy face a lot of hard times ahead. Meanwhile, the Generic family has moved to Yucaipa, CA, leaving bobby to feel very sad. Can he make friends with the Rugrats, and learn that moving to a new town, isn't so bad?
1. A Dynamic Duo Divided, Part 1

Author's Note: I discovered bobby's World via an Amazon recommendation about a week and a half ago, and after watching several episodes via Amazon Prime, I thought, between the wild imagination and adventures that bobby and the Rugrats would go on in their respective TV series, I think Bobby Generic, pronounced Gen-er-ic, would get along with the Rugrats, quite well! So have my first ever, rugrats/All Grown Up and Bobby's World crossover, heavily based off a reoccurring nightmare that I had from the night post my first day of school, up until sometime at the end of last week, when I started watching bobby's World to wind down at night. And so, without further adue, let's get started!

The Terribelest Two's

Summary: When Angelica tells tommy that now that he's 2, a bunch of terrible stuff is going to happen to him, is it just a fib? Or does tommy face a lot of hard times ahead. Meanwhile, the Generic family has moved to Yucaipa, CA, leaving bobby to feel very sad. Can he make friends with the Rugrats, and learn that moving to a new town, isn't so bad? Even after his older brother tells him differently about the terrible two's?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from rugrats and bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.

Editional Notes: Much of this story and the events that take place, are ideas that I've given to babysmurfrock to use in tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's, but since that story has been more or less, put on hiatus until further notice, you get my version of several of the events to come in her story first, which knowing me, and her, they could possibly take completely different twists in the two stories, and I already know that in some ways, they will! It should also bhe noted that Dil is 1, tommy is 2, Chuckie is 3, and Angelica is 4 in this story, while Bobby Generic is 5, and moves not long after starting kindergarten, so just as this story takes place after Rugrats and the Gray Plague, which occurred post the end of Season 9 on Rugrats, in Bobby's World terms, this story, and all stories involving bobby and the rugrats, will take place post the finale of bobby's World in Season 7. And yes, while Wikipedia claims there were 8 seasons of bobby's World, on Amazon Prime, there were only 7.

Chapter 1, A Dynamic Duo Divided, Part 1

Location: Yucaipa, California, September, 2013

It was a crisp, autumn day. The wind was blowing and the leaves were falling off the trees. Young 2-year-old tommy Pickles, was watching out the sliding back door that made up the back of his playpen, as he watched the colorful leaves fall from the tree in his backyard, and make a pile on the ground. As he watched the leaves fall from the trees, while waiting for his friends to come over that day, he had flashbacks to previous falls. How one time, he and his friends thought the leaves turned a different color because the tree was sick. So they tried to make the tree all better, only to learn that trees lose their leaves in the fall and the leaves change color before falling off. And then, there was last year. He was surely hoping this fall wouldn't bring along with it what last fall brought. His grandpa moving out, Chuckie's daddy not having enough time to spend with him, and Phil and Lil, having to wear such awful diapies, making it impossible for them to walk. He was just thankful that at that parade to say hello to fall, Reptar stopped the parade and made all of the changes go away, well, almost. Tommy did get a grandma Lulu out of it, and later, everyone went to Paris, where Chuckie got a new mommy and his little sister Kimi. This in turn of course caused everyone to miss the big apple festival, which this year, would be happening sometime soon, and tommy, couldn't wait to go! He loved apples, and everything about them! Just then though, his thoughts were interrupted, when his mommy came up to the playpen, followed by Phil and Lil's mom, Zack's aunt, Jesse's mom, chuckie and Kimi's mom and dad, and Angelica. Didi put dil in the playpen while the other parents got their kids settled. Angelica, stood off to the side, watching as the parents dropped their kids off.

"Look who's here to see you Tommy." Said Didi, as she put Dil into the playpen.

"It's your little brother and all of your friends!" Said Didi, as tommy turned around from the window to see all of his friends staring at him.

"Now you pups have fun while we go have a cup of java." Said Betty, putting Phil and Lil down into the playpen.

"Oh I'm sure they'll have fun. Though I should warn you that Lipchitz says that every kid sooner or later goes through the terrible two's." Said Didi, as the grown ups walked off towards the kitchen.

The toddlers overheard every word. Just then, Angelica came up to the playpen.

"Hey Angelica, what's the terrible two's?" Tommy asked.

"Well tommy, now that you're two, umn, uh, all sorts of terrible things are going to happen to you." Replied Angelica with a smile on her face.

"What are you talking about Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I don't know, but these things that are so terrible, well, they're so bad, that you won't want to do anything anymore, and then, well, as a result, you're gonna disappear." Said Angelica.

"No I won't. chuckie's now three and he's still here." Snapped Tommy.

"Oh sure, but don't you remember? Chuckie had all sorts of things happen to him when he was two. He had to learn to use the potty, then there was that monster under his bed, he lost his glasses, got skunked, and then his daddy didn't have time for him no more." Said Angelica.

"Yeah, but everything turned out ok in the end, right Chuckie?" Said tommy.

Chuckie nodded.

"Yeah, and I have you to thank for that. And Zack when you had that, well, you know, that gray plague." Said Chuckie.

"Ha! Don't think you'll be so lucky tommy. Well, it's almost time for Cynthia P.I. so I'm off to watch TV, and if you dumb babies ruin it, I'll make sure all of you have terrible lives." Snapped Angelica, as she skipped away from the playpen towards the television to go and watch her show.

"Do you really think all that bad stuff is gonna happen to you tommy?" Phil asked.

"Nah, Angelica was just making up stuff just like she usually does, cuz, well, she's Angelica." Said tommy.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Said Zack with a smile.

"Come on guys, there's a pile of leaves in the backyard just waiting to be jumped into." Said tommy with a smile, as he pulled the screwdriver out of his shorts pocket, which he wore a pair of dark blue shorts with his light blue shirt ever since he turned two, and started getting dark purple hair on his head, opened up the playpen, and everyone headed outside, where they jumped in a pile of leaves. Tommy and Chuckie were next to one another, giggling and jumping together.

"Isn't this fun Chuckie?" tommy asked.

"Yeah, it sure is! Nothing's more funnerer then being with your bestest friend." Said Chuckie with a smile.

"You said it Chuckie." Said tommy.

"And, nothing's ever gonna stop us from playing together, right?" Said chuckie.

"Of course not Chuckie. We've always been bestest friends, and we'll always be bestest friends, and play everyday together." Said tommy.

Meanwhile, all of the parents were sitting in the kitchen at the table, having a conversation.

"So, have you thought about looking into preschools for Chuckie?" Didi asked.

"Well, Kira and I found this excellent preschool program at the woodberry School, where we thought we'd send chuckie this next week, only on a trial basis." Replied Chaz.

"We spoke to the school, and they said that we could send Chuckie for a week, and see how it went. If it went well, he could continue for the rest of the year, but if it looked like he wasn't ready, we could pull him out of the preschool program, and Chuckie could start preschool a year later, along with his other friends." Explained Kira.

"It sounds like an excellent idea. I hope it works out." Said aunty Celeste.

"Well, I am a bit worried. Chuckie has always been a nervous child." Said Chaz.

"Don't worry Charles, I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Said Didi with a smile, as she took another sip of her coffee.

The next day, Tommy was in for an unpleasant surprise. That morning, everybody dropped off their kids, but there was something different. Chuckie, was missing. Only Kimi, showed up.

"Hey guys. Where's Chuckie?" tommy asked.

"Oh, Chuckie's not here tommy. He's going off to something called preschool today." Replied Kimi.

"Isn't that where Angelica goes?" Jesse asked.

"Uh huh." Zack replied.

Just then, Tommy turned to look out the front window in the living room to see Chuckie in the backseat of Chaz and Kira's car, that was starting to drive away.

"Chuckie!" tommy shouted, as he ran towards the front door, where Betty and Didi were talking in the doorway. Unnoticed by the grown ups, tommy snuck out the open front door, and tried to track Chuckie down, but it was too late, the car was gone. Tommy sat down in the grass, and started to cry. Didi overheard tommy crying, and noticed he was out in the frontyard, so went out to get him.

"There there, it's ok sweetie." Didi said, picking up tommy, and rubbing his back while tommy hugged close to her, up against her shoulder.

"Well, I'd better get to the Java Lava. Chaz and Kira wanted me to open this morning since they're seeing to taking their little one to his first day of preschool." Said Betty.

"Have a nice day Betty, we'll see you this afternoon." Said Didi as she closed the front door and went and put tommy down with his friends in the living room.

"Don't worry tommy, I miss Chuckie too." Said Kimi, as she walked over to tommy, and put an arm around his shoulder. But tommy didn't say anything, he just sat there, looking very sad.;

Meanwhile, out on a highway, a white S.U.V. was traveling down the road. It consisted of a seven people family and their dog. In the middle of the way back seat, sat a little boy with black hair, holding a portable DVD player, who was starting to grow rather impatient.

"Dad, are we there yet?" Bobby asked.

"No bobby, we're not there yet." Replied Howard from the front seat, exzasperated, as bobby had been asking this question several times along the way on this trip.

"We'd better start looking for the turnoff don't you know." Said Martha from the passenger seat, looking at a map in her hand.

"If only the pants company I'd been working for hadn't gone bankrupt. I'd still have that jobg and we would have had the money to get that GPS system for the car." Howard said with a sigh.

"I believe it's exit fourty-nine we want." Said Martha.

"You're right." Said Howard, continuing to drive down the road, taking notice at the signs on the side.

"Dad, why did we have to move? Can we go home now?" bobby asked.

"Bobby, we've been over this several times. I lost my job at the pants company so now I work for the world of shirts instead." Replied Howard.

"But what about Jackie and Uncle Ted?" Asked Bobby.

"Awe, I'm sorry bobby sweetie, but they couldn't come with us. But ya know, we'll be going to visit your uncle Ted and aunt Ruth at the holidays." Said Martha.

"Mommy, when are the holidays?" bobby asked.

"Oh, not for a while sweetie, but you never know, you might make some new friends in this new town." Said Martha.

"Yeah, like, we're going to make new friends. I'll totally be bored here." Said Kelly from the backseat.

"Yeah, and what about that new skateboard dad promised me." Said Derek.

"When your dad starts getting some money coming in, we'll think about it. You do have a birthday coming up ya know." Said Martha.

"Dad, are we there yet?" bobby asked again.

"Bobby, why don't you watch your Captain Squash DVD, it will make the trip go faster." Said Howard, as they started to approach a traffic jam on the highway.

"Why do grownups always have to suggest an activity to do when they only mean, they want you to be quiet?" Bobby thought to himself, as he dug into his backpack and pulled out his Captain Squash DVD and loaded it into the portable DVD player he had in his lap.

"Awe, I see the sign for the turnoff dear." Said Martha, as they inched their way through the traffic jam that had formed in front of them.

Several minutes later, they reached their exit and turned off into Yucaipa, California, and started making their way towards their new house. A little while later, they turned on to North Highland Street.

"Ok, I believe we're looking for 1257, North Highland Street." Said Martha, as she looked at a set of directions she had in her lap.

"I've never turned into this neighborhood this way before." Said Howard.

"You've never driven into this neighborhood before Howie. The last time we came here was with the realter don't ya know." Said Martha.

"Quiet Martha, I'm trying to find our address!" Snapped Howard.

"Why don't we pull over and ask for directions." Said Martha.

The S.U.V. stopped outside of 1258 North Highland Street, better known as tommy and dil's house. It was the only house at this time that had a car in the driveway, so they figured somebody must be home, that they could ask directions from. Everybody was tired of sitting in the car, so the entire Generic family, went up to the door, to ask for directions. Only their dog roger, stayed in the back of the car. Bobby ran up next to Martha, who was carrying his twin little brothers, Al and Jake, with Howard taking up the lead, and Kelly and Derek bringing up the rear of the line. They went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Meanwhile, tommy and his friends were in the living room, watching Reptar on TV, when the doorbell rang.

"hey, maybe that's Chuckie." Said tommy excitedly, as he ran to the door, with Didi following close behind. She got to the door and answered it, to see the Generic's there. Tommy, was very disappointed.

"Hi, I'm Martha, and this is my husband Howard, and our kids, Kelly, Derek, bobby, and our twins, al and jake, and we're looking for 1257, North Highland." Said Martha.

"Oh, well I'm didi Pickles, and this is my son tommy. Welcome to the neighborhood. This is 1258 North Highland, so the address you want, shouldn't be far." Said Didi, peering out the door, looking around.

"Oh, what do you know, you're almost there. It's the purple house with the white shutters, that's across the street from the house next door." Said didi.

Just then, tommy started to get a little bit cranky.

"What's the matter with him?" Martha asked.

"Oh, he's just going through his terrible two's." Replied didi.

"Well, thanks for the directions, we'd better be going." Said Howard.

"If you should ever need anything, we're listed in the phonebook under Pickles, and welcome to the neighborhood Mr. and Mrs. Generic." Said didi.

"That's Gen-er-ic." Replied Howard, as the family walked away, and Didi, closed the front door.

Back inside the Pickles house, tommy ran to the front window, and looked out, with tears, rolling down his cheeks.

The Generics pulled into the driveway of their new house, while the red moving van that was following behind them this entire time, pulled up out in the street in their frontyard. Everybody was excited to be seeing their new home for the first time, as the kids hadn't seen it yet. Only their parents when they came up one weekend a couple of months ago to look for a house, while the kids spent the weekend at Aunt ruth's.

"Hey, what are the terrible two's?" Bobby asked.

"Well dweeb, all you need to know, is that the terrible two's is when somebody turns into a terrible person." Replied Derek.

Bobby started to imagine tommy to be this terrible monster.

"I am the terrible two's monster, and I'm going to eat you. Ha ha ha." Said the giant monster in bobby's daydream. He had purple hair like tommy, only now his face was all green and he had giant teeth.

"don't worry bobby, I'll save you." Said Captain Squash, as he swung in on a rope, and shot a laiser at the monster, making it disappear.

"Thanks for saving me Captain Squash." Said bobby with a smile, as Captain Squash put bobby on his shoulders.

"It's all in a day's workd for, Captain, Squash!" Said the superhero, as they flew off into the sunset.

Bobby's daydream ended, returning him to reality. Bobby then realized it was only one of his many day dreams. Was Derek right? Was tommy really, a terrible kid? He knew one thing. He would stay as far away from that kid as he could. If that wasn't enough to upset bobby, as the movers continued to bring furniture and boxes into the house, it finally came time, for bobby to go and see his new room. Bobby had been out in the backyard at this point, playing fetch with roger, when his mom called him inside to come take a look at his new room. When he got there, he saw two gbeds in the room.

"Why are there two beds in my room?" bobby asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, you and Derek are sharing a room now." Said Martha.

"What!" bobby and Derek shouted simultaneously.

"awe, I know it isn't what you'd prefer, but it's all we could find and afford. We only have four bedrooms in this house. Our bedroom, Kelly's room, the twin's room, and, this leaves this room, for you two." Said Martha.

"Why does Kelly get her own room?" Derek snapped.

"Kelly's a growing teenager, who will be heading off to college next year. So we felt it was better for her to have her own room. But you know, this will be a chance, for you two to be roommates, and learn to get along with one another." Said Martha with a smile.

"I only see Derek and I drifting further apart." Bobby thought to himself, as they went to their respective sides of the room, and started unpacking the boxes that lined the floor.

And this, ends chapter 1. So, will tommy ever see Chuckie again? Will he continue to experience terrible things, like what Angelica said? Is Derek right? Is tommy a terrible person and will he and bobby end up enemies? And will bobby and Derek learn to share a room? And when will bobby meet the other Rugrats? Well, he won't meet the Rugrats until a later chapter, and as for the splitting up of our dynamic duo, well, there's more to come about that, in chapter 2.


	2. A Dynamic Duo Divided, Part 2

Chapter 2, A Dynamic Duo Divided, Part 2

While the Generics were getting settled into their new home, across the street at Tommy's house, the Rugrats continued to play and have fun. Well, everyone was having fun except tommy. Reptar had ended on the TV, and the gang had turned to see Tommy staring out the window, which told them that whoever came to the door wasn't Chuckie. Just then, Jesse got an idea.

"Hey, let's go out in the backyard and play the parashoot game." Said Jesse excitedly, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Come on tommy, we're gonna go play the parashoot game." Said Kimi, as she went up to the window and grabbed Tommy's hand. Tommy spun around, his face streaked with tears.

"I don't wanna play." Said Tommy in a sad tone of voice.

"Oh come on tommy, it will be fun!" Said Kimi excitedly.

Kimi, who missed chuckie, was trying to make the best of it, while tommy, who was usually optimistic, wasn't himself. Nonetheless, he went outside with the others, and everybody was hanging on to the edge of a giant red and white striped parashoot in the backyard.

"So how do we play Jesse?" Zack asked.

"Oh, I forgotted, we've never played this game before. Well ok, I played it the lastest time Peter babysat me. We're suppose to hold the parashoot up above our heads, while one of us runs beneath it. Then, we're suppose to drop the parashoot, and hope that the person running makes it out the other side in time. If they don't, they lose." Explained Jesse.

"Oh, ok." Said Zack.

"So, who's first?" Phil asked.

"I'm first." Said Lil.

"No me Lilian." Argued Phil.

"No me!" Argued Lil.

"I vote for my big brother tommy. Maybe it would cheer him up." Said Dil.

"Then Tommy goes firstest." Said Kimi.

Everybody except tommy held the parashoot up above their heads, and tommy ran beneath it. But they dropped it before tommy could run out the other side, causing him to get caught under the parashoot. Tommy started to make his way out, causing the parashoot to move, and everyone else to start laughing, as Tommy's movements made the parashoot look funny. Tommy finally made his way out, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry tommy, it's just a silly game we like to play." Said Jesse.

"It's no use, I need chuckie." Snapped tommy.

"Forget it tommy, Chuckie is at preschool now." Said Phil.

"I can't forget, chuckie's my bestest friend. And besides, he's probably ascared without us." Said tommy.

"I'm sure he's fine." Said Zack, who went over to put an arm around tommy, but tommy just scooted away.

"I just wanna be left alone." Tommy snapped.

Everyone was in shock. This wasn't like tommy at all.

The week continued to go on like that. Tommy hardly played with his friends, hardly ate, and had trouble sleeping at night. Meanwhile, Chuckie was having a miserable time at preschool. While most of the class went ok, being thankful that while in school, he was with the other three-year-olds, and Angelica was down the hall with Harold, Susie, and the other four-year-olds, he was not so lucky when everyone in the building, went out to play on the playground at the end of the day. A large kid with dark brown hair wearing a red shirt and blue shorts named Brian, came up to Chuckie, who was playing on the slide.

"This is my slide kid, get off!" Snapped Brian.

"Ok, I'll go." Said chuckie, as he climbed back down the ladder and left the slide.

"I knew it, you're just a wimpy little baby. I bet you play with babies too." Snapped Brian, standing up in front of chuckie.

"No I don't!" Chuckie lied.

"Ha, I'd love to see you try." Said Brian.

"What?" Asked Chuckie nervously.

"Try this!" Said Brian, as he punched Chuckie in the face, the two of them, getting into a fight.

Chuckie continued to have a fight with this boy on the playground the rest of the week, coming home with a new booboo each day. As a result of his booboo's, Kira took him home in the afternoons, leaving Chaz to get Kimi from tommy's after java Lava closed for the day. On Thursday of that week, when Kira went to pick up Chuckie, who had several bandages on his arms and legs now, as a result of the constant fights he was getting in with Brian, the teacher, Miss Laurence, who was the new three-year-old preschool teacher, since Miss Applebee went on to the four-year-old preschool, took Kira to the side to have a word with her.

"It appears that Chuckie is having a difficult time fitting in here." Said Miss Laurence.

"I'm concerned about his safety. He's had several injuries this week." Said Kira worriedly.

"With tomorrow being his last day, does Chuckie have any friends who he might like to bring to school with him?" Miss Laurence asked.

"Hmmm, I'll have to talk to Chuckie about that, but that might be an excellent idea! Let's give it a try, and we'll base how tomorrow goes to determine if he should continue, or wait to start preschool full-time until next year." Said Kira.

"Chuckie's in the nurse's office, getting his latest booboo patched up." Said Miss Laurence, as Kira headed towards the nurse's office. She grabbed chuckie, who now had a bandage on his forehead, and got him into the car.

"Did you get another booboo sweetie?" Kira asked.

"Yeah mommy, I don't like preschool. I want to quit." Said Chuckie, about ready to cry.

"Well, your teacher suggested that maybe you should bring a friend with you to preschool tomorrow." Said Kira.

"Well, I always feel safer with tommy around." Said Chuckie.

"Then let's go to tommy's and see what his parents think of him coming with you to school tomorrow. After all, tommy will be starting preschool next year." Said Kira, as she turned on to Tommy's street.

Meanwhile, everyone, including tommy, was lying on the grass in the backyard, watching the clouds in the sky.

"Look, it's a giant hotdog." Said Jesse.

"I see a spaceship." Said Zack.

Everyone else went around and told what they saw in the clouds. All tommy could see though, was chuckie's face. Poor tommy was really tired though, from not getting much sleep the past few nights. The sound of the fall breeze calmed him, as tommy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"What do you see in the clouds tommy?" Lil asked, but it was too late. Tommy had fallen asleep.

Everyone noticed he was asleep, so quietly went inside. Meanwhile, Tommy had a dream where he was trying to get to Chuckie, who was trapped in a giant bubble bath.

"Help tommy, I'm stuck." Yelled Chuckie.

"Don't worry Chuckie I'm coming." Said tommy, who jumped into the giant bathtub, inching his way towards chuckie, but the closer he tried to get to Chuckie, the further away chuckie moved, as the bubbles continued to encircle him, making it harder for tommy to see him.

Back in the real world, Kira and Chuckie had arrived at tommy's house. Didi opened the door to see the two of them standing there. She noticed all of the booboo's on chuckie, and asked what happened. So Kira told her about the fights Chuckie had gotten in at school, and about Miss Laurence's suggestion about Chuckie bringing a friend to school on his last day, which would be tomorrow. Chuckie asked if he could bring tommy, and Didi thought it would be an excellent way for tommy to get some preschool experience, as he hadn't been to a preschool since the previous year, when angelica took him for share day. He seem to enjoy it, according to the report she got from Charlotte, even if Angelica's teacher kept trying to talk to Charlotte's assistant on her phone because her corperation was seeing into taking care of a gorilla. She also added when talking with Kira, that tommy seemed quite depressed since the beginning of the week when Chuckie started his preschool trial, and thought this might be an excellent way to cheer Tommy up. Chuckie had lost interest in their conversation, once he heard that Didi thought it would be a great idea for tommy to go with him to school the next day. He couldn't wait to tell Tommy and the others, so he headed off into the living room, where he found everybody except tommy sitting on the floor, rolling the infamous star ball around.

"Hey guys." Said chuckie with a smile.

"Hey Chuckie, we've missed you!" Said Zack, getting up from the floor and giving chuckie a hug. He noticed all of Chuckie's booboo's.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"It's horrible. Preschool is horrible, and…" Chuckie stopped mid sentence, as he looked around and noticed tommy wasn't there.

"Uh, guys? Where's tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh, he fell asleep outside." Said Lil.

"Yeah, tommy hasn't been himself lately." Added Phil.

"But he'll be happy to see you, come on big brother." Said Kimi excitedly, as she took Chuckie's hand, and they headed out to the backyard, where Tommy was still sleeping.

Meanwhile, back in tommy's dream, tommy continued to inch his way through the bubble bath, trying to reach Chuckie. But all he could see was a giant mountain of foam in front of him, as he continued to hear chuckie repeatedly call his name.

"Tommy? Tommy? Tommy?" Chuckie said, as tommy awoke from the dream.

"Go away!" Tommy muttered, as his eyes opened, and he lay on his side, his back towards Chuckie. He then rolled over to see Chuckie standing there, and his expression changed.

"Chuckie!" tommy said excitedly, as he got up from the ground and gave chuckie a hug.

"I've missed you." Tommy said.

"I've missed you too tommy, and, well, I want you to come with me to school tomorrow." Said Chuckie.

"Really?" tommy asked.

"Yeah! Cuz there's this really scary kid there who keeps hurting me and, well, maybe he'll leave me alone if you're there." Said Chuckie.

Tommy stood back, and gave Chuckie a look over from head to toe, noticing the bandages on his arms and legs.

"Oh wow Chuckie, that's a lot of booboo's. I'm really sorry, but don't you worry. You won't get a booboo tomorrow, cuz I'm not gonna let them hurt you no more!" Tommy protested.

"thanks tommy." Said chuckie with a smile, as the two of them walked into the house.

When they got there, they ran into Angelica, who had recently been dropped off for the afternoon by her carpool.

"I wouldn't waste your time Finster and Pickles, that kid's gonna turn both of you into apple sauce tomorrow." Snapped Angelica, who had obviously overheard tommy and Chuckie's conversation from outside in the backyard.

"He is not." Protested tommy.

""Tommy is right Angelica, Brian wouldn't hurt me when he's around." Said chuckie.

"Oh we'll just see about that." Said angelica with a smile, as she stomped off away from tommy and Chuckie, towards the cookie jar.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, how will things go the next day at preschool? We'll find out, in chapter 3.


	3. A Painful Preschool Experience

Chapter 3, A Painful Preschool Experience

It was Friday, the end of the week and the last day Chuckie would most likely be going to preschool for another year. Tommy was really excited, as he saw going to preschool with Chuckie to be a big adventure, not to mention, now that he had seen Chuckie again, he finally slept soundly for the first time in what felt to him to be a bazillion years. The only thing that had Tommy somewhat uncomfortable was when his mommy was getting him dressed, along with his signature light blue shirt and his dark blue shorts, she put on a pair of white socks and black shoes.

"There you go sweetie. Now you're all set to go to preschool! I bet you're all excited!" Said Didi, as she tied the black laces on his shoes, after struggling to get Tommy to cooperate to put his shoes and socks on. Tommy was use to always going around barefooted, and couldn't understand why he had to wear shoes and socks to preschool, but the two-year-old reluctantly went along with it, as before he knew it, Kira and Chuckie were there to pick him up.

"You have a good day now sweetie." Said Didi, kissing the top of Tommy's head and giving him a hug. Tommy smiled and waved, as he headed down the sidewalk with Chuckie and Kira to her car.

When they got to preschool, Tommy recognized the classroom, as it was the same room he had gone to with Angelica a while back, but the kids and the teacher were different. This of course didn't bother him, as he and Chuckie played with the toys and had snack time together. But then, it came to going out on the playground, when the real painful experience, began. They got outside, to find Brian picking on Angelica.

"Give me your doll pigtails." Snapped Brian.

"Never!" Snapped Angelica.

"Give her to me or I'll kick sand in your face." Snapped Brian.

Just then, Harold and Susie approached Brian and Angelica.

"Hey! You leave her alone!" Said Susie.

"Oh? And who's gonna make me?" Brian asked.

"Me!" Harold protested, grabbing at Brian's arm, but Brian managed to grab at his hand, and pushed Harold off of him. Then, before Harold or Susie could retaliate, Brian snatched Cynthia out of Angelica's hand, and threw it on top of a wooden play structure, complete with a wooden ladder, slides, bridges, and tunnels.

"Cynthia!" Shouted Angelica, as she started to cry.

Brian just stood there, laughing his head off. Meanwhile, Tommy and Chuckie were across the playground on a teter-totter, when they overheard Angelica scream.

"Oh no Chuckie, it sounds like Angelica's in trouble! We've got to help her!" Said Tommy, as he got off of the teter-totter.

"But Tommy, that's the scary guy who's been giving me booboos all week." Said Chuckie nervously.

"Don't worry Chuckie, he cann't hurt you now." Said Tommy.

"And just what makes you so sure of that?" Snapped Brian, who had come up behind Tommy and Chuckie at the teter-totter.

"Cuz you don't scare us, right Chuckie?" Said tommy, as he turned around, to look up at Brian, who was twice his height, or seemed that way to the two-year-old.

Just then, Brian took Chuckie's glasses off his face, and snapped them in half, causing them to split in two at the nose piece.

"Hey! You leave Chuckie alone! And that goes for Angelica too." Tommy demanded.

"Ha ha ha. I knew it Finster. You play with babies." Said Brrian with a cheepish grin on his face.

"Tommy may be a baby but he's my bestest friend. And give me back my glasses!" Said Chuckie angrily.

"Oh yeah? You want your glasses back?" Brian asked, twirling the two halves of the glasses around in his fingers.

Chuckie nodded.

"Then promise you won't hang out with that purple haired toddler of a loser." Said Brian.

"Never!" Said Chuckie.

Then if he's not a baby, then he'll go rescue pigtail's doll from the top of the play structure on the other side of the playground." Said Brian.

"Yeah, but first…" Said Tommy, as he sat down and took his shoes and socks off.

"There, that's better. Come on Chuckie, let's go." Said Tommy.

"Oh, but first, don't forget these." Said Brian with a smurk on his face, as he threw the broken pieces of Chuckie's glasses towards him. Tommy caught them, and handed them to Chuckie.

"You broke my glasses!" Snapped Chuckie.

"What are you going to do about it?" Brian asked in a rude tone of voice.

"Come on Chuckie, let's go rescue Angelica's doll." Said Tommy, as he grabbed Chuckie's arm, and they started running across the playground towards the wooden play structure. Brian started chasing them. On their way there, they ran past Angelica, who was sitting on a bench, crying, and being comforted by Susie and Harold.

"Don't worry Angelica, we'll rescue Cynthia." Said Tommy as they ran past the bench where she was sitting.

They made it to the play structure, and Chuckie waited at the bottom of the wooden ladder, as Tommy, started his climb up the latter to get Cynthia down from the play structure. On his way up though, one of Tommy's bare feet landed on one of the rungs of the ladder, and he got a splinter in his foot. This caused Tommy to scream out in pain. By this time, Brian had caught up to Tommy and Chuckie.

"Ha ha ha. Look at that Finster, your little friend is really a baby after all. He can't even get halfway up the ladder without screaming." Said Brian.

"Brian, I've had enough to hear from you! Tommy's probably, just, hurt." Said Chuckie, who then turned towards the direction where he heard Tommy crying from, since he couldn't see all that well right now without his glasses.

"Tommy, are you ok?" Chuckie shoutet, but Tommy continued to cry, as the splinter hurt.

Unnoticed by anybody, a wasps nest was on the edge of the play structure. One of the wasps flew out of the nest and stung Tommy on top of his left hand, making his cries grow even louder. At that moment, Taffy arrived to pick them up. She and Miss Laurence came over to find Tommy screaming in pain on the play structure.

"Are you ok Tommy?" Taffy asked, as she picked him up from the play structure, and looked him over. Where the wasp had stung him on the top of his left hand was getting red and puffy, and when she put him down on the ground, Tommy wimpered as he tried to walk, so she examined his feet, and saw he got a splinter in the bottom of his left foot. Miss Laurence went and found his shoes and socks, and brought them, along with Chuckie's backpack and Tommy's bag, to Taffy.

"We'd better get these two home." Said Taffy, as she carried Tommy in one arm and took Chuckie's hand by her free hand, who at this point, had put his broken glasses in his pants pocket.

"Goodbye Tommy and Chuckie." Said Miss Laurence, as Taffy walked towards her car in the parking lot with Tommy and Chuckie, got them strapped in their car seats, and started on the drive towards Tommy's house, where she'd be watching the other minis for the afternoon, since she was usually the one to do it on Fridays, while Stu went to some inventors support group. Between everything that had happened though, Ttaffy was hoping that either Stu hadn't left yet, or he got Peter to come over and watch the other mini's, since it looked like she wouldn't be back in time.

Back at the preschool playground, Miss Laurence got Cynthia down from the play structure, and gave it to Angelica, as well as having a stirn talk with Brian about not fighting with anybody in school, and that she'd have to have a talk with his mom. She was also due for a conference with Chuckie's dad that afternoon, to discuss his trial run of preschool week, and from what she could tell, he was not ready to start preschool yet, and should wait and start until next year, but she would let his parents make the final decision once they had their talk about it.

Meanwhile, by the time Taffy got Tommy and Chuckie into the car, Tommy had stopped crying.

"So what happened to your glasses Chuckie?" Taffy asked, as she started up the car and pulled it away from the parking lot.

"That big kid Brian broke them." Replied Chuckie.

Chuckie then turned to Tommy.

"Are you ok Tommy? What happened?" Chuckie asked, but Tommy didn't answer. As they drove towards Tommy's house, he started having trouble breathing. Taffy caught a glimpse of them in the rear view mirror, and noticed Tommy's face starting to turn blue, and his entire body, was red and puffy.

"We'd better head to the hospital right away." Said Taffy, as she pulled into the driveway, and noticed Zack's aunt Celeste, standing on the front porch.

"Oh my gosh Tommy, I hope you're going to be ok." Said Chuckie, but Tommy didn't answer.

Meanwhile, Taffy approached Aunty Celeste to find out what was going on. Turns out Bobby wasn't starting kindergarten until the following Monday, and his mom, Martha, who was able to keep her waitressing job at Rogers, because they had a restaurant in their chain locally in Yucaipa, while she normally worked the lunch shift back home, and the manager was planning to let her keep her same shift because of her kids, they were under staffed, so she had to go in that morning to take care of the breakfast run, and because Kelly and Derek went on ahead and started school the following day after their move to town earlier that week, she needed someone to watch Bobby. She found Peter Albany's name in the phonebook, and gave him a call. He came over, along with Aladdin and Timon, and watched Bobby, and his little brothers, Al and Jake, while Martha went off to work.

Later that morning though, Peter took Bobby, Al, Jake, Aladdin, and Timon to the park. Peter was sitting with the twins in his lap on a bench, watching Bobby, Aladdin and Timon do chin-ups on some nearby monkey bars. Timon was in the lead, seeing he was a very agile mearcat. Aladdin, could barely keep up, but poor Bobby, who was doing pretty well, coming in second, lost his grip, causing him to fall, leading him to have to be rushed to the hospital, to get stitches put in his knee. So Peter called Stu to let him know what was going on, and when Taffy wasn't back in time, Stu got a hold of Zack's aunt Celeste, to see if she could leave her job at the radio station early that day, and come over to watch the kids, because he had to leave for his meeting, and Didi had classes at the local college all that day, as she was in the process of getting her Master's Degree in Psychology and Child Development. So Celeste rushed over to watch Zack, Jesse, Dil, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Al, and Jake, as Peter dropped them off on the way to the hospital, since he knew the emergency room was no place for twin seven month olds who would just be bored. And it looked like she would be there even longer, as Taffy got the quick scoop of the story, told her that something was wrong with Tommy, but that she'd keep Chuckie with her, as he could keep Tommy company in the emergency room, and she got back into the car, and rushed off to the hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital emergency room, they ran into Peter, Bobby, Timon, and Aladdin, who were sitting in the waiting room. Bobby had a large sheet wrapped around his knee, to keep his blood in, as they waited forever, to see a doctor. Apparently, the hospital was busy with several emergencies, most of which, were injured children, who had gotten hurt at recess or gym class in school. The nurse however took one look at Tommy, and sent him back immediately. So Taffy and Chuckie took a seat in the waiting room with Peter, Bobby, Aladdin and Timon.

"What happened to your glasses Chuckie?" Peter asked.

"Some big kid broke them." Said Chuckie, as he pulled out the two halves of his glasses from his pocket.

"Luckily, I keep some duck tape around." Said Peter, pulling a roll of duck tape out of a pocket in his gray confederate uniform, taking the glasses from Chuckie, and taping them back together.

"Thanks." Said Chuckie with a smile.

"No problem Chuckie." Said Peter, who turned to Bobby next to him.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is my new friend Bobby. He just moved into your neighborhood recently Chuckie." Said Peter.

"Hi." Chuckie said shyly.

"Hi." Said Bobby, with a worried look on his face.

"You don't have to worry about anything Bobby. I've known Chuckie for a very long time, and he's very nice. He wouldn't hurt anyone." Said Peter with a smile.

"I'm just worried about my knee. It hurts." Said Bobby.

"Don't worry Bobby, the doctor will be here shortly, and they'll put some stitches in your knee and make it all better." Said Peter.

"Stitches!" Shouted Bobby, as he had a daydream where a doctor was taking a needle and thread to his knee, and stitching him up.

"Bobby Generic, the doctor will see you now." Said a nurse. This brought Bobby out of his daydream, back to reality.

"It's Gen-er-ick." Said Bobby, correcting the nurse, who said his last name wrong, which was not uncommon, as a lot of people had trouble with the correct pronunciation of Bobby's last name for as long as the five-year-old could remember.

"I'd better head back there with Bobby." Said Peter, as he scooped up Bobby and took him back to where he would meet with the doctor to get stitches in his knee.

"Would the person responsible for Tommy Pickles please come with me?" Said another nurse who came out a few minutes later.

"Would you watch Chuckie?" Taffy asked Aladdin and Timon.

"Sure!" Aladdin replied, getting some paper and crayons, and putting them down on a coffee table in the waiting area. Chuckie knelt down in front of the paper and crayons.

"Here Chuckie, maybe you can draw a picture to give to Tommy to help him feel better!" Said Aladdin.

"That's a great idea!" Said Chuckie, as he took the crayons and started drawing a picture for Tommy.

"I just hope he's going to be ok." Chuckie thought to himself, as he started drawing his picture.

Meanwhile, Chaz had headed over to the Woodberry School to meet with Miss Laurence for their teacher's conference to discuss Chuckie's trial week of preschool. When he got there though, he was met by a very unpleasant surprise. Brian's mother, Veronica FatLauna. This woman looked a lot like Chaz's late wife, Melinda, only she had very pail white skin, and black hair. She was Chaz's sister-in-law when Melinda was alive, but Melinda's parents and siblings didn't exactly get along with Chaz, because when Melinda became pregnant with Chuckie, she dropped out of college to become a house wife and mother. This upset her family greatly, and they constantly put the blame on Chaz for ruining Melinda's life, even though she managed to make a career out of her arts and crafts hobby, selling her original work to some nearby art galleries. Unfortunately, this didn't cause the tention to die down between Chaz and Melinda's family. It only spiraled out of control, and when Melinda got very sick with cancer and died, her family blamed Chaz for her death, and while Chaz tried to explain to them that the cancer just, happened, they were too ignorant to believe him, and placed a restraining order on him post the funeral. Chaz didn't mind, as while he loved Melinda with all of his heart, he did not care for her family, and not having to see them again made the loss of his late wife, somewhat bitter sweet in that sense. But here he was, face to face with Melinda's sister.

"What are you doing here Chaz Finster?" Veronica snapped.

"Well I'm… Here… t….t…to m…m…m…meet with Chuckie's teacher." Chaz replied.

"Well I'd better not catch you around these parts again, or I'll be getting the courts involved." Said Veronica.

Thids sent Chaz into an Athma attack, and the poor guy left his enhailor back at the Java Lava, as he was running late for the meeting.

"I knew it Finster, you're still a wimp, and you'll never change." Snapped Veronica, as she walked out of the building, as her appointment with Miss Laurence had concluded, and she had no interest in pulling Brian out of school, as he was doing just fine until Chuckie came along.

Miss Laurence came out of her office to see if Chaz had arrived, as he hadn't walked in for his appointment, to find him having an Athma attack.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Miss Laurence asked.

Chaz didn't respond, so she headed down to the nurse's office, where she got the nurse to bring an enhailor to where Chaz was, and he took a few puffs and was back to normal. They then had the meeting a little while later, and she explained everything that went down that week. How Chuckie was not fitting in, he seemed too nervous to try things, and then, was getting bullied by Brian, who's mother refused to take him out of school. Chaz then went on to explain his situation with Brian's family, and he certainly did not want Chuckie around him or his family, even though technically, Brian was Chuckie's cousin, he didn't wish to subject Chuckie to anymore of his late wife's family's violence than at all possible. When Miss Laurence explained that Brian would be going off to kindergarten the next year, this put Chaz at ease, and he decided that it might be better for Chuckie to wait, and start preschool the following year, when he could go with his friends Tommy, Phil, Lil, Jesse, Zack and his sister Kimi, not only for moral support, but he'd come in already knowing some of his fellow classmates, and Brian wouldn't be there to hurt him anymore. Miss Laurence was in agreement with Chaz's decision, so he left the meeting, feeling satisfied he would hopefully, not have to cross paths with those evil people again, and headed back to the Java Lava for the rest of the day.

And this, ends chapter 3. So, will Tommy and Bobby be ok? We'll find out, in chapter 4.


	4. The Rugrats Meet Bobby Generic

Author's Note: I meant to put this at the beginning of one of the last chapters, but I figured I'd better clarify, that since both, Phil and Lil's dad, and Bobby's dad have the same first name, I'll be referring to them as Howard D and Howard G from now on, so you all know which Howard is which. I'd like to thank El Nugget for suggesting I find a way to differentiate between the two Howards, and I've found a way to do so. I had given this some thought, but hadn't quite decided on how to go about this, until now. And now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 4, The Rugrats Meet Bobby Generic

Back at the hospital, Bobby had stitches put in his knee, and the doctor sent him and Peter back out to the waiting room. Bobby not only had stitches in his knee, but for being a good patient, they gave him a Captain Squash sticker that he was wearing on his shirt.

"So, how do you feel now Bobby?" Timon asked.

"Much better, and, I got a Captain Squash sticker!" Bobby said excitedly.

"Captain Squash? And who's Captain Squash?" Chuckie asked with curiosity, looking up from the picture of Reptar he had drawn for Tommy.

Bobby was shocked. Where he use to live, everybody knew who Captain Squash was, but then he remembered how Peter had told him earlier that week about his little friends in the neighborhood, as Peter had been over to watch Bobby between lunchtime and when Kelly and Derek got home from school the past three days, since they moved there. Peter had explained that these friends of his, were between the ages of one and four-years-old, and because of their ages, there are some things they might have not heard of before. Remembering this, Bobby then explained to Chuckie who Captain Squash was, while in turn, Chuckie showed him the picture of Reptar that he had made for Tommy, and explained who Reptar was, since in turn, Bobby had never heard of him. His mommy wouldn't let him watch Reptar, for fear it would give him nightmares, as they were very careful about what Bobby watched at the movies and on television, ever since that time they saw a monster movie at the drive in, which caused Bobby to have nightmares, and sleep in his parents room for several nights afterwards.

Peter noticed how quickly Chuckie and Bobby started bonding with one another, so since Bobby was finished, he agreed to take Chuckie, Bobby, Aladdin, and Timon back to the Pickles' house, and asked the receptionest to let Taffy and Tommy know when they came out to go home, where they were. The receptionest agreed, and Peter and his friends, were on their way.

When they got back to Tommy's house, they walked in to find everybody out in the backyard. Aladdin and Timon had enough, so they went through the portals to go back to their respective Disney homes, and Peter headed out into the backyard with Bobby and Chuckie, where he introduced them to Kimi, Dil, Zack, Jesse, Phil, Lil, Harold, Susie, Angelica, and Zack's aunt Celeste.

"Hi Bobby, it's nice to meet you." Said Zack.

"Nice to meet you too. So, what are you playing?" Bobby asked.

"We're pretending to be pirates. Wanna play?" Zack asked.

"Sure!" Bobby said with a smile.

In another part of the yard, Al and Jake were pulling on Angelica's hair.

"Yucky!" The twins exclaimed in unison, as they continued to pull on Angelica's hair.

"Ow! Let go!" Angelica shouted.

This caused the twins to stop pulling on Angelica's hair, and start crying. Peter and Celeste came over and picked them up, trying to comfort them.

Back at the hospital, Taffy went in to have a few words with the doctor who had worked on Tommy. When she got there, she was pleased to see that Tommy was breezing, and no longer looked red and puffy anymore.

"You made it here just in time." Said the doctor.

"What do you mean?" Taffy asked.

"It appears that Tommy is allergic to wasps, as he had an allergic reaction to the wasp sting. Had you been any later, he might not have made it." Explained the doctor.

"Oh my!" Taffy replied.

"And don't worry, we got that splinter out of his foot." Said a nurse who walked into the room at that point, to help get Tommy ready to go home.

"He was very brave." Continued the nurse, as she helped Tommy get back into his regular clothes, and gave him a Reptar sticker for being a good patient.

Tommy now had a bandage on his left foot where the splinter once was, as well as a bandage on his left hand where the wasp had stung him, as those places had been treated with antibiotic creams, and Tommy had been given a shot to stop the allergic reaction, as well as some pain meds.

"We recommend you let him take it easy the rest of the day." The doctor recommended.

"Oh I plan on it." Said Taffy, as she scooped Tommy up and carried him out of the doctor's office.

She returned to the waiting room to see that Peter, Bobby, Chuckie, and their Disney friends were no longer there, and the receptionist told Taffy that they had left, so Taffy carried Tommy out to her car, and they drove back to Tommy's house. Meanwhile, Tommy had fallen asleep in the car on the way back there, so Taffy quietly carried him inside, and lay him down in the playpen with a pillow and blanket upon getting into the house.

Just then, Stu came up from the basement, as he had come home while everyone was at the hospital, and heard Taffy come in. Taffy took Stu into the kitchen, where she explained everything, and that as far as she knew, Tommy would be ok. Stu then sent Didi a text, letting her know that Tommy was ok. They did not have Howard G or Martha's cell phone numbers, or even any number to reach their oldest child Kelly, who was around Taffy's age, but if Bobby, Al and Jake were going to become regular members of the gang, they'd be sure to get their moble numbers from them.

Meanwhile, out in the backyard, the Rugrats and Bobby continued to play pirates.

"I see some buried treasure on the beach." Said Bobby, heading towards Tommy's sandbox.

"Let's go, Captain Bob Beard." Said Zack, as the gang approached the sandbox, took out some shovels, and started to dig.

Bobby nicknamed himself Bob Beard, as he recalled hearing some name in a movie of Black Beard for a pirate one time, so decided to use his own name instead, imagining he had a beard, even though in reality, he didn't.

Just then, Susie, who had been over on the porch, playing with one of Angelica's latest Cynthia toys with her, looked up and peered into the glass doors that looked into the playpen, to see Tommy lying in there on a pillow, beneath a blanket.

"Hey everyone, it looks like Tommy is back!" Said Susie, as she came running towards the sandbox where everyone was playing. At this point, Spike and Spikfi had joined in the fun of digging with the toddlers and Bobby.

"Oh wow you guys have dogs too? I have a dog at home, his name is Roger." Said Bobby.

"Actually their me and Tommy's doggies. The big one is Spike, and the littlerer one is Spikfi, who's Spike's son." Said Dil.

"Did you guys hear me? Tommy's back!" Said Susie.

"Oh wow, I hope he's ok." Said Chuckie, taking the picture he made of Reptar at the hospital out of his pocket.

"I made this for Tommy while he was at the hopcickle." Said Chuckie.

"Reptar?" Phil asked.

"Wow that's a nice picture!" Said Lil.

"I don't know about meeting this Tommy person. His mommy said, he was going through his terrible two's." Said Bobby.

"Oh don't worry Bobby, Tommy's really nice. He's been my bestest friend, for like, forever!" Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, he's all of our friend. Come on, let's go see how he's doing." Said Zack.

Dil led the way into the house, they snuck by Peter, Taffy, and Stu, who were all talking at the kitchen table, not noticing that the toddlers had all wandered into the house, to see how Tommy was doing, and to give him his picture.

"I'll go firstest." Said Dil, as he approached the playpen, which was open, so Dil could walk right in. He walked up to Tommy, who was sound asleep, and started shaking him.

"Tommy? You awake?" Dil asked, as he continued to shake him.

Tommy sat up, and opened his eyes to see Dil hovering over him.

"Hi Dil." Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy, how you doing?" Dil asked.

"Outch." Tommy said.

"What's wrong?" Chuckie asked, walking into the playpen and coming up behind Dil.

"My hand and foot hurt." Replied Tommy.

"What happened?" Phil asked.

Tommy went on to tell them about how he was trying to rescue Angelica's Cynthia doll from the top of a play structure, when he got hurt by a stinging animal called a wasp and got a splinter.

"What's a splinter?" Kimi asked.

"It's when a piece of the toy comes off and goes inside of you. And boy does it hurt!" Said Tommy.

"Is it stuck there forever?" Phil asked.

"No, the doctor took it out, but it was kind of like the time I got cutted a while back. After it came out, there was blood and they had to put the stingy stuff on it, but my hand where the aminal hurt me hurts more." Explained Tommy, as he lay back down and let out a huge yawn.

"We have a friend we'd like you to meet Tommy, his name is Bobby." Said Jesse.

"Bobby?" Said Zack.

"That's my name." Said Bobby, followed by a tiny giggle.

"This is our friend, Tommy." Continued Jesse.

"Hi Tommy. Want to come play with us? We're playing pirates, and I'm Bob Beard." Said Bobby.

"No!" Snapped Tommy.

"But Tommy, I thought you liked playing pirates." Said Zack.

"Well not today." Tommy yelled.

"Wow Tommy, I've never seen you like this before." Said Chuckie.

"Actually, we have." Zack whispered in Chuckie's ear, so as nobody else would hear.

"Awe come on bro, come play with us." Said Dil, shaking Tommy.

"No Dil, just leave me alone!" Snapped Tommy, as he punched Dil in the face. This caused Dil to start crying, and Peter to overhear it from the kitchen, and come into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Peter asked, as he came in and picked up Dil.

"Tommy doesn't wanna play with us." Said Phil.

"And when Dil tried to get him to come play with us, Tommy punched him and made Dil cry." Added Lil.

"Oh Dil, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Said Peter.

"He didn't?" Dil asked in between sobs.

"No guys, Tommy's had a bad day, and was at the hospital, and probably doesn't feel good, am I right Tommy?" Peter asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Guys, we should let Tommy rest. I'm sure he'll be ok tomorrow in time to go with us to the apple festival at the park." Said Peter, as he led Bobby and the other Rugrats, back out to the backyard.

"Are you sure that's all it is? Cuz my big brother told me that Tommy was mean as a result of his terrible two's." Replied Bobby worriedly.

"Oh Bobby, I'm pretty sure your brother was just joking around. Tommy's usually a nice guy, when he's feeling ok." Said Peter.

"Yeah! He loves going on adventures and everything." Said Lil.

"I'm sure by tomorrow, it will be like today never happened. Right?" Said Chuckie, as he walked over to the sandbox.

"I'm pretty sure about it." Said Peter, as he headed back into the house.

Bobby sat down in the grass, and started playing with the blades of grass. He wasn't so sure about Tommy. Was Peter right? Or was his older brother Derek right? He decided to sit quietly, until one of his family members came to get him.

"So, do we still wanna play pirates?" Zack asked.

"No, I don't wanna play pirates anymore." Said Bobby.

"Why don't we play a nice quiet game of roll the ball." Said Chuckie.

"But Chuckie, the ball is inside, where Tommy is sleeping." Said Kimi.

"I'll go get it then." Said Jesse, as he made his way inside, bouncing through the kitchen into the living room, and into the playpen. Unfortunately, the hyper kid wasn't watching where he was bouncing, and accidentally, bounced on top of Tommy's hand that had been stung.

"Jesse ow!" Yelled Tommy so loud, that everyone from outside heard him.

Tommy got up and started chasing Jesse, who was crying, out of the playpen out to the backyard.

"Outch." Said Tommy, as he tried to run on the foot that had the splinter in it, so he resorted to crawling to the backyard.

Jesse ran to the backyard, crying. He ran over to Bobby.

"Now don't cry Jesse, it will be ok." Said Bobby, giving Jesse, who was crying, a hug.

Tommy had crawled out to the grass, and Chuckie approached him.

"Tommy are you ok?" Chuckie asked.

"No! I'm not ok. I'm hurted, I'm sleepy, and I just want to be left alone!" Snapped Tommy, before he started to cry.

All of the other young toddlers, started to cry, including Al and Jake, who had been asleep in their car seats in the kitchen, awoke to all of the commotion, and started to cry. This got Stu, Taffy, and Peter's attention, who at that moment, overheard the doorbell ring, so Stu went to answer the door, while Taffy saw to calming down Al and Jake, while Peter went to the backyard to get the other toddlers calmed down.

"I don't know about these new friends." Bobby thought to himself, as he continued to try to get Jesse to calm down.

"What's going on? And what's Tommy doing out here?" Peter asked, as he scooped up Tommy, who was crying, and tried to get him to calm down.

"It's ok Tommy." Said Peter, as he rubbed Tommy's back, and snuggled with him in his arms. Tommy stopped crying and smiled at Peter.

Meanwhile, Stu went and answered the door, to see a girl there he didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" Stu asked.

"Uh, yes, uh, are my brothers, Bobby, Al and Jake in there? I'm here to pick them up because mom had to like, work late and dad is picking Derek up from soccer practice." Said Kelly.

"Right this way." Said Stu, as he led Kelly towards the backyard. She stopped in the kitchen, when she saw who was holding her baby brothers.

"Oh my gosh, you're not, the famous Taffy, from Taffy and the Salt Waters?" Said Kelly.

Taffy nodded.

"Like, I've got all of your albums, and hear you might get to go on tour next summer! You're like, totally awesome!" Said Kelly, as she grabbed the twins out of Taffy's hands, and headed to the backyard, looking for Bobby in the mess of toddlers.

"Bobby, like let's go." Said Kelly.

"Uh, guys, my sister's here. I have to go." Said Bobby.

"Well it was great to meet you Bobby, and we hope you can come play with us again sometime." Said Zack.

"Yeah!" Everyone else except Tommy said in unison, as Tommy was still snuggling up to Peter.

Kelly glanced in Peter's direction, and nearly melted, as she got a glimpse of his face.

"That guy is, well, he's cute! I'm like, so glad George decided to break it off with me because he had no desire for a long distance relationship when we moved." Kelly thought to herself, as she kept staring at Peter, her mouth, in a huge goofy smile.

She was so lost in thought over Peter, that she didn't notice that Bobby had come up to her.

"Uh Kelly, I'm ready to go." Said Bobby, who was tugging at her dress.

"Like, ok Bobby, we'll go." Said Kelly, as she looked down to see stitches in his leg.

"And what happened to you?" Kelly asked.

Bobby told her about his trip to the hospital as they headed across the street to their house, where they got home to find their dad and Derek, putting pizza on the table. They all sat down to eat, as their mom wouldn't be home until late. They needed her to work the dinner shift too.

"Other than my trip to the hospital, I had fun today dad. But I'm not sure about this Tommy person. He's loud and doesn't want to play with anybody!" Said Bobby.

"Isn't he that kid who was going through his terrible two's when we were lost trying to find our house?" Derek asked.

Bobby nodded.

"I told you dork, he's turning into a terrible person. I'd stay away from him if I were you." Derek snapped.

"Now Derek, that's enough." Interveened Howard G.

"We can't stay away. They have like, the coolest babysitters ever! One of them is in the hottest band around!" Said Kelly, as she took a slice of pizza from the box in the middle of the table.

"Oh boy." Howard G thought to himself, as he got Al and Jake ready to be fed, and continued to listen to the flood of conversation that continued on around him while everyone ate their dinner.

Later that night, Bobby was so excited about going to the apple festival the next day, that he couldn't get to sleep.

"Oh boy! I'm excited about the apple festival tomorrow!" Said Bobby excitedly, as he jumped up and down in bed. Derek, who was across the way in his bed, was starting to grow annoyed.

"Would you be quiet? You don't sleep alone in here you know." Snapped Derek, but Bobby continued to make noise and bounce up and down on his bed with excitement. Derek then proceeded to throw a shoe in Bobby's face.

"Ow!" Shouted Bobby.

Just then, Martha, who had come home at this point, walked into Bobby and Derek's room, and turned on the lights.

"What in tarnation is going on in here?" Martha shouted.

"Mom, Bobby won't be quiet so I can sleep." Said Derek.

"Bobby? Were you keeping your brother awake?" Martha asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really excited about going to the apple festival with the new friends I made today at the park tomorrow." Said Bobby.

"And I thought I heard you jumping on the bed. We don't do that Bobby." Said Howard G, who had walked up behind Martha at this point.

"Mom, dad, I want my own room, and one that's as far away from this dork as possible." Derek snapped.

"Don't call me a dork!" Bobby snapped.

"Now boys, that's enough. Either you two go to sleep right now or, you'll be spending the day in your room tomorrow, and nobody will be going nowhere! Do you understand?" Martha asked, in an exzasperated tone.

"Yes." Bobby and Derek muttered simultaneously.

"Goodnight Derek, goodnight Bobby." Said Howard G.

"Goodnight dad." Said Bobby, as Martha turned out the lights and closed the door.

Bobby and Derek, turned over, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at Tommy's house, everyone else had gone home, and Tommy and Dil were in bed, when Tommy awoke in the middle of the night, with a soar throat and started coughing. His never ending coughing fit woke up Dil, who had been sleeping across the way peacefully in his crib.

"Tommy? You ok?" Dil asked, looking in the direction of Tommy's bed.

Tommy continued to cough for a few more minutes, before he could utter a response.

"No, I'm not ok. Angelica was right. These are the terribelest two's, and I wish they'd go away!" Tommy protested, in between coughs, as he lay back down on the pillow, and tried to go back to sleep.

And this, ends chapter 4. So, what will happen the next day at the apple festival? Will more terrible things happen to Tommy? Will Derek and Bobby get along, or at least long enough so as to not ruin their first Saturday in their new home town? And will Bobby give Tommy a chance at being his friend? We'll find out, in chapter 5, and because I have school later on today at the time I'm typing up this chapter, I'd better grab me a few hours of shut eye, so I'll be worth something at class this afternoon. But I can say this much. We're halfway through the story, which means, only four more chapters to go, and so, if nothing else, I'll do my best, to get at least one chapter posted per day, between tonight, and Thursday of this week.


	5. It Gets Worser

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for not keeping to my original word of posting a chapter per day this week as promised. Between school getting busier, and not feeling very good part of this week, writing Fan Fiction was the last thing on my mind. And I've been assigned my first major project for the semester at school, but starting next week, I'll only have school four days a week, which means if I don't end up with any plans on Fridays, I'll be devoting my three day weekends to Fan Fiction writing! Now, let's get on with the next chapter!

Chapter 5, It Gets Worser

It was the next morning. Everybody was getting ready to head off to the big apple festival in the park. Unfortunately, poor Tommy wasn't feeling well that morning. He awoke with a soar throat, headache, achy body, fever, runny nose, and continued to cough. Stu had to head there early, as he was presenting his Apple Picker 2,000 to the judges at the festival, and had worked out several bugs after the previous fall's catastrophy, or though they thought. Didi took Tommy's temperature.

"Oh dear sweetie, it appears you have a fever. I'm sorry, but no apple festival for you." Said Didi, as she lay Tommy down on the couch.

Tommy wimpered a little, but at the same time, he really didn't feel good. And Dil started to cry, because his big brother wouldn't be coming with him.

"You go have fun Dilly, and tell me all about it." Tommy said in a weak voice in between coughs, as he lay on the couch, and squeezed Dil's hand.

"I'll try." Dil replied in between his tears, as he let go of Tommy's hand.

"Now calm down Dil, we're going to have lots of fun today!" Said Stu, picking up Dil and giving him a hug. Dil stopped crying and smiled, trying to calm down and look forward to the day.

Didi got grandma Lulu to come over and watch Tommy, while the three of them headed off to the festival.

Meanwhile, the Finster's and Deville's were on their way there. In the back seat of the Finster's car, Chuckie was the happiest he had been in days.

"Why are you so happy today Chuckie?" Kimi asked.

"Well, my daddy tolded me that I don't have to go back to that awful preschool place again until nextest year." Replied Chuckie.

"Oh wow that's great!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Yeah! And I can't wait to get to the park and tell Tommy." Said Chuckie, as he looked out the window with a smile.

They all arrived at the park to find Angelica's family, Peter and several Disney characters, the Barrow's, and the Wehrenbergs. Dana Barrow, Jesse's dad, headed off to set up the bobbing for apples booth, while Laura Barrow, saw to setting up the apple pie eating contest. The other parents left their kids with Peter, and went off to help out with different activities at the festival.

Meanwhile, at the Generic's, Bobby and Derek, were fighting over the box of Captain Squash cerial.

"Give it to me you hog." Snapped Derek, as he pulled on one end of the cerial.

"Why should I?" Snapped Bobby.

"Because you'll eat it all." Said Derek, the two of them, continuing to pull on the box of cerial, until they ripped it in half, causing cerial to fly everywhere in the kitchen. Just then, Howard G and Martha, walked into the room to see the mess.

"Oh my ggolly, what happened in here?" Martha asked.

"Bobby wouldn't let me fix my cerial." Said Derek.

"No, Derek wouldn't let me pour mine." Protested Bobby.

"Boys, that's enough." Said Howard G.

"Remember what I told you two last night? If you didn't get along, you couldn't go to the apple festival today, and it's too beautiful of a day to stay cooped up inside." Said Martha.

"So does this mean we can go to the festival?" Asked Bobby.

"Only if you two can clean up this mess in the kitchen quietly without fighting, we'll go." Said Martha.

"Yes mother." Bobby and Derek sighed under their breaths.

Their parents left the kitchen, so Bobby and Derek could clean up the mess.

"You clean it up, you started it." Derek snapped.

"No, you clean it up. I'm a little kid." Said Bobby.

"Not too little to clean this up." Said Derek.

"Bobby? Derek?" Howard G shouted from the other room.

"Let's just get this cleaned up before they come back in here and ground us." Snapped Derek.

"Ground us?" Bobby asked.

He then had a daydream where he was stuck to the ground, and couldn't get up.

"Here, catch." Said Derek, throwing a rag in Bobby's direction. Bobby sprang back to reality, caught the rag, and they started cleaning up the mess.

An hour later, Martha and Bobby Generic arrived at the festival, where Martha spotted the playground.

"Hey Bobby, why don't you go play on the playground." Said Martha, as she led Bobby to the sandbox where the other Rugrats were playing.

"And be careful! We don't need you to get anymore stitches don't ya know." Said Martha, as Bobby ran towards the sandbox.

"Ok mom." Bobby called back to her.

Bobby got to the sandbox, where he found Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, Jesse and Dil playing in the sand, and Angelica off to the side, playing with her Cynthia doll.

"Hi." Said Bobby, taking a seat on the edge of the sandbox.

"Hi Bobby." Said Jesse.

Bobby looked around and saw that Tommy was nowhere in sight.

"Well, I guess we can have a nice day, now that Tommy isn't here to yell at us." Said Bobby.

"Don't talk that way about my brother." Dil snapped, starting to cry.

"Awe, don't cry Dil." Said Lil, walking over to Dil and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"It's not fair. Tommy promised me a bazillion days ago that now that I could walk, he'd show me how to play on the monkey bars the nextest time we went to the park, and, well, this is the nextest time." Said Dil.

"We can show them to you Dil." Said Phil.

"You can?" Dil asked.

"Yeah! Me and Phillip like to play on the monkey bars all of the time!" Said Lil.

"I can't play on them. Mommy said I'm not suppose to get anymore stitches, and I fell off of them yesterday and got stitches." Said Bobby.

"I'm not playing on them either, they're kind of scary." Said Chuckie.

"Awe come on Chuckie, they're fun!" Said Kimi.

"Yeah!" Said Zack and Jesse simultaneously.

"Where is Tommy anyway?" Chuckie asked.

"Doesn't anybody listen to me anymore? Tommy disappeared, and he's never coming back." Said Angelica, who overheard Chuckie ask his question and skipped up to the sandbox.

"Really? Tommy disappeared?" Bobby asked.

Just then, Bobby had a daydream where Angelica was dressed in a magician's costume, and next to her, was one of those magic boxes and Tommy.

"And now, for my next trick, I shall make the Tommy who screams all of the time because he's in pain and doesn't wish to play, disappear." Said Angelica, as she opened up the box.

"Would Tommy step into the box?" Said Angelica.

"No! I don't want to play this game." Tommy shouted.

"You're gonna do it. Now come on!" Snapped Angelica, as she shoved Tommy into the box and closed the door.

"And now, I shall tap on this box three times, and when I say the magic word and open the door, Tommy, will disappear!" Said Angelica, as she took her magic wand, and tapped on the box.

"Presto, change-o!" Said Angelica, as she opened the box, to find it empty.

Bobby's daydream then ended, returning him to reality, as he and the other Rugrats, walked towards the monkey bars. They got there, and Bobby and Chuckie took a seat in the grass, while Zack, Jesse, Kimi, and Phil and Lil, who were holding Dil's hands, approached the monkey bars, and started playing on them.

"Wow, Angelica really did make Tommy disappear! We don't have to listen to him be mean to us anymore." Said Bobby excitedly.

"Hey! Nobody talks that way about Tommy. And besides, I don't really think he disappeared, did he?" Said Chuckie.

"Of course he did Finster." Snapped Angelica, as she walked up behind Chuckie and Bobby.

"See? Angelica was right." Said Bobby.

"I like you kid." Said Angelica, looking at Bobby.

"Well if you're gonna side with Angelica, then we don't wanna play with you no more." Said Chuckie.

"I never said I didn't want to play with you." Said Bobby.

"Uh huh." Said Chuckie.

"Un uh." Argued Bobby.

"I said uh huh." Said Chuckie, as he stomped off from Bobby towards the slide.

"Well good for you." Bobby snapped.

"I'm gonna go join Chuckie on the slide, care to join me?" Jesse asked.

Jesse jumped down from the monkey bars and headed towards the slide, with Zack and Kimi following behind him.

Meanwhile, on the monkey bars, Phil, Lil, and Dil were all playing on them, and sitting up towards the top, Phil and Lil had one hand on the rungs of the monkey bars, and the other hand holding on to Dil, since he was having trouble steddying himself.

"So, what really happened to Tommy anyway?" Phil asked.

"Well, Tommy…" Dil started to say, but was cut off by a little girl with blond hair, wearing a blue bow in her hair, a turquoise jumper, light blue shirt, and black shoes. She came up behind Phil, Lil, and Dil on the monkey bars, and slapped Dil in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Said Dil.

The three of them turned around to see this little girl.

"And just what do the three of you think you're doing on my monkey bars?" Snapped Gloria.

"These aren't your monkey bars." Said Phil.

"Yeah! They're everybody's. Right?" Said Lil.

"I'm Gloria, little sister of Prudence, and I say they're my monkey bars. Now what are you doing up here!" Said Gloria.

"We're just showing Dil how to play on them." Said Phil.

"Yeah, since his big brother couldn't come to the park today." Added Lil.

"Well, your play days here are over." Snapped Gloria.

Just then, Prudence, a little girl with brown hair, wearing a yellow shirt, navy blue jumper, and red shoes, walked past the slide and the monkey bars. Everybody caught a glimps of her, but the only one who recognized her was Chuckie.

"Uh oh, I hope that girl hasn't turned evil again." Chuckie muttered to Jesse and Zack, as Kimi was taking her turn on the slide.

"What are you talking about?" Zack whispered.

Chuckie went on to tell Zack and Jesse about Prudence. At one time, she was known as the junkfood kid, and everybody at the playground didn't like her, but then, Tommy blew bubble gum in her face and hair, and she stopped being mean, but now, she's back, and from what everyone could see, it was clear that she had a little sister. Prudence, who was holding an apple, took a bite out of it as she approached the monkey bars.

"Hey sis, I thought I told you to get me a worm, not an apple!" Gloria snapped from up top the monkey bars.

"You know I don't eat worms. Don't you know, an apple a day keeps the doctor away?" Said Prudence.

"Stop talking like that! Now, somebody, get me my worms or prepare to get hurted." Snapped Gloria.

"Uh, we've got wormies, right Lil?" Phil asked.

"Yeah!" Said Lil.

"Then hand them over, or I'll push you off these monkey bars." Gloria snapped.

"Uh, ok." Said Phil.

Just then, Phil and Lil let go of Dil, who was leaning on them for support, and reached into their diapers to get some worms out, but when they let go of Dil, he fell off the monkey bars, and hit his head. Dil started to cry, and this sent Peter over from where he was sitting and watching the kids play.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

Dil continued to cry, and Peter noticed a huge bump on his head.

"We'd better take you to your mommy and daddy, you may need to be looked at." Said Peter, as he picked up Dil and went off in search of Stu and Didi.

Meanwhile, Phil and Lil threw a bunch of worms in Gloria's direction, and Gloria, snatched them up and ate them. However, Gloria didn't leave the monkey bars, but instead, grabbed a hold of Phil and Lil's suspenders.

"Hey, I thought you agreed to leave us alone if we gave you some wormies to eat." Said Phil.

"I didn't promise nothing!" Snapped Gloria.

Angelica overheard this and ran to the monkey bars, grabbing a bucket of sand on her way to the monkey bars, where she climbed up them and dumped the bucket over Gloria's head. This caused Gloria to start coughing and let go of Phil and Lil, who quickly climbed down the other side and ran towards the slide where Chuckie, Jesse, Zack and Kimi were.

"Quick! We need to run!" Phil shouted, as the six toddlers started running through the park towards the apple festival, getting away from Gloria and Angelica. Gloria started chasing the toddlers, and Bobby started chasing after Gloria.

"Get them Bobby." Angelica shouted, as she jumped up and down, pleased to have the monkey bars all to herself.

Meanwhile, the rest of them continued to run through the apple festival, running under tables, wading through the pool set up for the apple bobbing competition, picking up the apples from the pool and tossing them in Gloria and Bobby's direction, who managed to catch them and toss them back in the direction of the other toddlers, who had run off at this point, only to cause the apples to hit several grown ups who were seated at the apple pie eating contest booth, as well as to hit a button on Stu's Apple Picker 2,000 invention, causing it to start up and start wandering around the park, looking for apples. The apple picking robot started chasing the toddlers, who each had apples in their hands.

"Oh no! It's a giant robot, and it's headed for us!" Shouted Chuckie, as he, along with Jesse, Zack, Phil, Lil, and Kimi continued to run, until they reached a mud puddle.

"Yay! Mud!" Exclaimed Phil and Lil, as they started playing in the mud.

Just then, the apple picker got stuck in the mud, and blue up, sending pieces exploding everywhere, just barely missing the toddlers, Gloria and Bobby, who had caught up to them at this point, as everyone ducked as soon as the robot exploded.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Stu, as he looked up from where he was to see his robot exploding, running around to pick up the pieces, as by this time, Peter had found Didi, who was now off getting Dil checked out at the hospital.

"Quick guys, we've got to stop Gloria." Said Jesse, as he picked up some mud and flung it at Gloria and Bobby.

The mud landed on Gloria and Bobby, who continued to have a mud fight between one another, getting mud all in their hair and all over their clothes. Just then, Zack and Kimi approached Bobby and Gloria, and pushed them into the mud, causing Gloria to start crying.

"We agree, Tommy should never find out that we dropped Dil on his head today." Said Lil.

"Yeah, it's our secret." Said Phil.

"Well ok, but you can't tell Tommy that you dropped his brother, he disappeared." Said Bobby.

"Hey! You stay out of it, Angelica's bestest friend." Snapped Phil.

"I never said I was Angelica's friend. I thought we were friends." Said Bobby.

"Well we're not!" Snapped Lil, who sent some more mud flying in Bobby and Gloria's direction, as Zack and Kimi approached them.

"Bobby, that's what you get for believing Angelica." Snapped Zack.

"And Gloria, that's what you get for causing Phil and Lil to drop Dil on his head." Said Kimi.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Shouted Chuckie, who managed to stay out of the mud.

"Well, I say you guys are real stupid to be friends with that Tommy kid, who yells and doesn't want to play with anybody. I'd be glad he disappeared." Snapped Bobby.

Just then, the parents caught up to them, which included Bobby and Gloria's moms.

"For crying out loud Bobby Generic, you do not talk to anybody like that. And look at you! You're covered in mud! We're going home for a bath!" Said Martha, as she picked up her muddy child, and headed out of the park.

"And just look at you. I could kick myself for letting you play in the mud." Said Gloria's mom, as she picked up the crying toddler, found Prudence on the swings, and left the park.

When the other toddlers saw that Gloria and Bobby were nowhere in sight, they all cheered, and Peter came up to them.

"What are you all so happy about?" Peter asked.

"Didn't you hear? My brother's a hero!" Said Kimi with a smile.

"Uh, Kimi, we were all heros, even you." Said Zack.

"Oh yeah." Said Kimi.

"Well, it appears that the apple festival was ruined, between the apples being tossed out of the bobbing for apples contest and Stu's exploding invention, and I received word that I'm babysitting Jesse tonight, so, let's go find your parents." Said Peter, as he gathered everybody up, including Phil and Lil, who were all covered in mud by this point, and took everybody over to their parents.

Meanwhile, while they were walking over to their parents, the toddlers shared a few complaints between one another.

"I am so sick of Angelica and how she's always tricking us." Said Jesse.

"Yeah, and she's even got Bobby, the new kid, convinced that Tommy really disappeardid." Said Zack.

"Guys, I know for a fact that Tommy didn't disappear." Said Peter.

"Well yeah. He probably, just, still hurted really bad from yesterday and was still really cranky so his mommy and daddy didn't let him come to the park cuz he'd get another booboo." Said Chuckie.

"Well I don't know what really kept Tommy from coming today, since a few yesterdays ago, he was looking forward to coming to this apple thing, all I know is, Angelica's tricking days are over, even if I have to put a stop to them." Said Jesse.

"And how are you going to do that?" Peter asked.

"I'll explain to you when you're babysitting me tonight." Said Jesse.

Just then, everybody had caught up with their parents, who gathered up their kids, and left the park. Peter, went with Jesse's family, back to their house.

Meanwhile, Bobby was in the bathtub, and Martha was giving him a firm scrubbing, as she washed the mud out of his hair, and gave him a stirn talking to about his behavior.

"Now Bobby, you know that acting like that isn't going to get you any new friends ya know." Said Martha, as she poured the shampoo into Bobby's hair.

"But mommy, the kids wouldn't believe me." Said Bobby.

"Now Bobby, they're younger than you. And as being one of the older ones, you need to set a good example. There's a saying, to treat others the way you want to be treated." Said Martha.

"What does that mean?" Bobby asked.

"Well, it means, to do for others what you would want them to do to you." Said Martha, as she washed his hair..

"And tomorrow night, we've all been invited to Stu and Didi Pickles house for a welcome to the neighborhood dinner. We need you to be on your best behavior when we go over there tomorrow. Do you understand?" Martha asked.

Bobby nodded, as he thought about this as Martha had him tip his head back, so she could rence out his hair. Who should he try to be more like? Angelica? The kid who was closer to his age? Or those younger toddlers, who chose to be friends with that Tommy person. And who was really right? Angelica? Or everybody else.

And this, ends chapter 5. So, will Tommy ever get better? What about Dil? Will he be ok? And will Bobby come to his senses and make the right friends? And what's the big trick that Jesse and Peter are going to play on Angelica? Well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait and learn all about this, in chapter 6.

Author's Note: And now you all know the story behind the events that occurred in my story, Preschool Phobia, and what caused Chuckie to start going to preschool a year later with his friends, though we already knew about this in chapter 4, I just didn't say anything until now, since it was at the beginning of this chapter, when Chuckie finally revealed the news of it to his sister. And, we also know how Phil and Lil dropped Dil on his head, and how Gloria tricked them into doing so, as the incident was briefly mentioned in my story, Driving Disaster. And while in Driving Disaster, it seemed as if Zack had no recollection of the event, it was more of a case that he had forgotten about what had happened, since it happened so long ago, and he had been out of the picture for a few years at this point.


	6. Tricking Angelica

Chapter 6, Tricking Angelica

It was that evening post the events that went down during the apple festival at the park. Jesse's mom and dad had gone out to dinner, leaving Peter to watch Jesse. They watched Laura and Dana pull out of the driveway and head down the street, and once they were out of sight, Jesse headed over to his easel and paint set, and started mixing together paints on his palot.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, as he admired Jesse putting some red, blue, and yellow paint on his palot.

"I'm getting things ready to trick Angelica." Said Jesse.

"And what exactly are we going to do?" Peter asked.

"We're going to sneak over to her house after she's asleep, and finger paint her face, hands, and feet in little colored dots of paint." Explained Jesse, as he mixed some yellow and blue paint together to make some green paint, some red and yello paint together to make some orange paint, and some red and blue paint together to make some purple paint.

"Ok? And then?" Peter asked.

"And then, we're going to sleep beneath her bed, since knowing my mommy and daddy, they'll stay out all night dancing, not returning until the next day. Then, when we hear her scream the next morning, we'll sneak out from beneath her bed, and tell her she has come down with colorful hand, foot, and mouth disease, whatever that is." Said Jesse.

"You know for a two-year-old, you're quite clever." Said Peter.

Jesse nodded and gave a huge grin from ear to ear in Peter's direction.

"Yeah, but if Tommy has had some pretty terrible stuff happen to him this week, and it all happened after Angelica said it would, I'd like to put a stop to her before she can do it to me and the rest of us." Said Jesse, as he finished mixing his colors together on his paint palot, and wiped his hands off with the towel he kept in his smock pocket.

"But Jesse, Angelica didn't make any of the stuff that happened to Tommy this week, happen. It just, happened, you know?" Peter said.

"Maybe, but Angelica has a tendency to make our lives miserable, and I don't know about you, but I'm tired of it!" Protested Jesse.

"And how are we going to sneak over to Angelica's, and manage to pull this off, without waking anybody up?" Peter asked.

"Well, it's a good thing I live next door to Angelica, and on the side where her bedroom is too. I just hope she sleeps with the window open, and you have some long rope handy." Said Jesse.

Just then, Peter pulled out some rope from one of the pockets of his gray confederate uniform and showed it to Jesse.

"Wow Peter, you come prepared!" Jesse said excitedly.

Peter nodded, as they heard the doorbell ring. Peter went to the door and answered it, to find Zack and Aunty Celeste standing there.

"Would it be ok if Zack stayed the night here tonight? I have to work late at the radio station, and won't get back until one in the morning." Said Aunty Celeste.

"It's fine with me, but what about Laura and Dana?" Peter asked.

"I texted Laura on my way over here, and she said it was ok, as Betty and Howard D were not interested in having any company, neither were Chaz and Kira, and between from what I hear, Dil hitting his head today and Tommy being very sick with a cold, and the fact that we've all been invited to the welcome the Generic's to the neighborhood party tomorrow night, I didn't even have to contact Stu and Didi, I already knew they would say no." Said Aunty Celeste, as she handed Zack, along with a bag of overnight things to Peter.

"It's fine by me, have a good night at work." Said Peter, as he closed the door, and took Zack into the living room, and set him down next to Jesse.

Jesse and Zack were quite excited to see one another, and it was then, that Peter and Jesse filled Zack in on their big plan.

"Wow! That's a great idea!" Said Zack after they were finished.

"But are you sure it will work? Angelica is a pretty smart kid, even if she's the biggest lier in the world." Said Zack.

"No worries Zack, if we do things just right, there's no way this plan can go wrong. And besides, all of the terrible two's stuff that happened to Tommy this week, caused him to miss the big apple festival that he was so looking forward to. Do you want us to have to miss seeing the new Reptar movie coming out next week, The Adventures of Reptar, and Captain Squash?" Jesse asked.

Zack nodded.

"Then let's put an end to the terrible two's, and an end to Angelica! Are you wish me?" Jesse asked.

Zack and Peter both nodded, and the three of them, ate dinner and got ready for bed, like there was nothing to it. A little while later, Zack and Jesse put on The Land without Smiles Dummi Bears movie on the DVD player, and had Peter keep a lookout at Angelica's house, using a pair of binoculars of Jesse's daddy's, that he had managed to find on the kitchen table during dinner.

"Well, so far, so good. Angelica's window is open. I just hope it's still open when she goes off to bed in a little while, which, if I recall, she goes to bed at 20:30, from the last time I babysat her." Said Peter.

"20:30?" Jesse and Zack asked simultaneously.

"It's military talk for 8:30 at night. You won't understand that for a few years. So, here's what we'll do. I'll toss the rope out Jesse's bedroom window until it reaches Angelica's window. Then, the three of us, will inch our way along the rope, but we'll go slowly, because you two are younger, and not as strong, plus, it's quite a long fall if we should let go. And as for who will carry the paints, I'll do that in my trusty hand bag, as I can be sure they won't spill." Explained Peter, as he started untangling the rope, and tied it tight to Jesse's window sill.

"Ok, we're in." Zack and Jesse replied at the same time, as their movie came to an end.

Just then, a portal opened up in the wall, and Zazoo flew into the room. Peter instructed Zazoo to fly out the window, and tie the rope to Angelica's window sill, but doing it ever so quietly, so as to not wake anybody up.

"Yes sir, of course sir." Zazoo replied, as he got to work.

Once he had secured the rope to Angelica's window, and flew back into Jesse's, Peter sent Zazoo back to Pride Rock, and the three of them, started repelling towards Angelica's house. Using a flashlight that Zack normally kept inside his diaper, they lit the way, and made it there, ever so quietly. Even the over hyper active Jesse, kept quiet, as since this was his idea, he did not wish to ruin it before his plan got underway. They made it to Angelica's bedroom window, and the three of them, climbed inside.

Once inside, Peter, Zack and Jesse inched their way over to Angelica's bed, and turned off the flashlight, so as to not accidentally wake her up. Peter was glad to find when he got there, that all Angelica was wearing, was one of her Dummi Bears nightshirts, with no slippers, and she was sleeping on top of her blankets. Peter got out the finger paints, and handed some to Jesse and Zack, and the three of them, got to work, finger painting Angelica's face, hands and feet, in different colored paints. They were glad to learn that Angelica was a heavy sleeper, and finished the job on the four-year-old human mutant.

Once they were finished, Peter motioned to Zack and Jesse to follow him back to the window, where they repelled on the rope back to Jesse's house, where they got inside, and washed the paint off of their fingers. Unfortunately, they forgot to undo the rope, and they left a trail of finger paints on both window sills and the rope.

Not realizing that they had left more of a trail than they had meant to leave, after they cleaned up their hands, the three of them got into Jesse's water bed, and went to sleep.

Laura and Dana returned an hour later, and went to sleep, as they found that Jesse, Zack and Peter, were all sound asleep, and didn't wish to awaken Peter and send him back to his confederate castle that night. The following morning though, Angelica awoke and took a look at her face in a mirror, to see it covered in tiny finger paint dots.

"You dumb babies!" Angelica screamed.

This loud scream caused everybody to wake up, and sent Jesse to his window, who caught a glimpse of Angelica in her room with the binoculars.

"Angelica, don't you know? You've come down with colorful hand, foot, and mouth disease!" Shouted Jesse.

Angelica screamed, which caused her parents to come into her room.

"Angelica?" Charlotte asked.

"What's going on in here?" Drew asked.

"Oh mommy, daddy, I've come down with hand, foot, and mouth disease!" Said Angelica, as she started crying.

"Oh don't be silly sweetie, you just have some paint all over your face, and your hands, and feet." Said Charlotte.

"Angelica? Didn't your mommy and I tell you not to sleep with your paints in bed?" Drew asked.

"But… But…" Said Angelica.

"Now run along and wash that paint off, and we'll have breakfast." Said Charlotte, as her cell phone rang, and she picked it up, very annoyed that Jonathan was calling her at this ungodly hour in the morning.

Half an hour later, Angelica, using the microphone on her karaoke machine, went to the window in her room, now no longer covered in finger paint, and yelled really loud into it so that Jesse in the house next door, would hear her loud and clear.

"Tonight when we're all at Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu's bigg party, you dumb babies are going to pay for this." Angelica yelled in her microphone.

Jesse, Zack, and Peter, who heard every word, were not pleased that Angelica didn't fall for their trick, and were not looking forward to what she might do to them that night at Tommy and Dil's house.

Meanwhile, at Tommy and Dil's house, Tommy no longer had a fever, but his face still looked pail, and he was still coughing and sneezing, so he definitely had a cold, but Dil, was a different matter. As Stu and Didi were getting things set up for the welcome the Generic's to the neighborhood party that would be happening that night out in the backyard, as they were throwing them a barbeque, they noticed that Dil was displaying some odd behavior. Stu and Didi noticed, that Dil was walking backwards, which they couldn't believe a one-year-old was capable of walking backwards so well, and when Dil spoke to Tommy that morning, he asked Tommy a question that surprised him.

"Morning T, so, have the aliums left your brain yet?" Dil asked.

"Huh?" Tommy replied, as he rolled over in bed to face Dil, and let out a sneeze.

"What aliums?" Tommy asked, wiping the snot away from his face with his pajama sleeve and sitting up in bed.

"You know, aliums. That's why you keep sneezing and coughing, and couldn't come with us yesterday, isn't it?" Dil asked, as he walked backwards away from Tommy's bed.

"I just have the sneezles and a cough Dil, it has nothing to do with aliums. And what are you doing walking backwards?" Replied Tommy.

"I don't know! I just noticed this morning, I could walk backwards, and, I'm good at it! Wanna walk backwards with me?" Dil asked.

Tommy nodded, and tried to go back to sleep, as he still didn't feel all that wonderful, and was a bit confused by how his brother was acting, as Dil had never said anything about aliens to him before.

Meanwhile, Didi was downstairs in the kitchen, looking through one of her Lipchitz books, to see if she could find anything about walking backwards. She then came to something that caught her attention.

"Stu honey, it says here in Lipchitz, that young children around Dil and Tommy's age, between the ages of one and three, like to test their directional capabilities." Didi explained, as she read the text from the Lipchitz book in her hand.

"Oh, I see." Said Stu, as he was under a cabinet in the counters, getting stuff out for that night.

"Ow!" Yelled Stu, as he came up to quickly, bumping his head on the top of the cabinets.

And this, ends chapter 6. What will happen at the neighborhood party? We'll find out next time, in chapter 7. And because I'm starting to grow sleepy, we're down to two more chapters for this story, which I will see to putting up this afternoon or tonight, after I get home from school.


	7. He Didn't Disappear?

Chapter 7, He Didn't Disappear?

It was the afternoon of the big neighborhood welcoming party. While Tommy's fever was gone, he still really didn't feel good, and was cranky most of the day, and only ate a little bit of the soup that Didi tried to give him at lunch. Didi was worried she might have to call off the party on account that Tommy still wasn't doing well, but when she took his temperature, it was subnormal, which was common for a cold, and they figured, if they were having the party outside, and Tommy stayed inside in bed, things would be ok. So Didi put Tommy down for a nap, after giving him some Benadryl, which knocked him out. Meanwhile, Dil was playing out in the backyard, while Stu and Didi were getting things set up for the party, and a little while later, Peter Albany, the Wehrenbergs, Barrows, Devilles, Finsters and Angelica's family, all showed up for the party. The Carmichaels could not make it because they were visiting their Great Aunt T for the day, and there was nobody else in the neighborhood, who was really close to the Pickles family. So the adults got to work, getting things ready for the party, while the kids, congregated out in the grass. The first thing they noticed, was that Dil was walking around, backwards.

"Why are you walking backwards?" Kimi asked.

"Oh no special reason. I just woke up today and discovered I could walk backwards! Wanna try walking backwards with me?" Dil asked.

"I don't know, it sounds kind of dangerous." Said Chuckie.

"Awe come on Chuckie, it sounds like fun!" Said Zack excitedly.

So the toddlers all tried to walk backwards with Dil, but everybody fell down, except for Dil. Everyone sat up in amazement, continuing to watch Dil, amazed by his abilities! Of course, they all knew that Dil's older brother could do some pretty amazing things too, like unlock a playpen with a screwdriver and do a summersalt, with his eyes closed, but Dil's abilities to walk backwards, at the young age of one, was quite a shock to them, especially for a kid who didn't even learn to walk until after his first birthday, while Tommy was walking at eleven months.

"Do you think this has something to do with the fact that we dropped Dil on his head yesterday?" Lil asked.

"We're not suppose to talk about that, remember?" Phil muttered, poking Lil in the ribs.

"I thought we weren't talking about it to Tommy, who appears to not be here anyway." Said Lil.

"Where is Tommy anyway?" Chuckie asked.

"You dumb babies, Tommy disappeared! Don't you listen to me anymore?" Angelica snapped, as she charged towards the toddlers, with her fists clinched.

"Angelica, you're so silly! Tommy didn't disappear, he's just, been abducted by aliums." Said Dil.

"Aliums?" The toddlers said in unison.

"Um, Dil, there's no such thing as aliums. Unless, Tommy went to outside space!" Yelled Chuckie in a panic.

"Nah, if Tommy went to outside space, we'd be with him." Said Kimi.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Said Chuckie with a smile.

"I'll tell you who's right. It's me!" Said Angelica, as she stood inches from Jesse's nose.

"We're not listening to you anymore." Said Jesse.

"Oh yeah? And who supposedly snuck into my room in the middle of the night, and put paint on me?" Angelica asked in a rude tone of voice.

Before anybody could answer, the toddlers all started to run through the house, Dil running backwards, nearly running over Chuckie.

"Hey! Watch it Dil!" Chuckie snapped.

Dil turned around and ran frontwards, and Angelica, chased them through the house. That is, until they reached the top of the stairs. Zack and Jesse stood at the top of the stairs, and Angelica, stood at the top step, with one hand around Jesse's neck, and the other around Zack's neck.

"Tell me who finger painted me last night!" Angelica yelled.

"I already tolded you this morning, you had colorful hand, foot, and mouth disease." Jesse snapped.

"You dumb babies thought you could trick big mean Angelica. Well, guess your little tricks don't work on me, now do they!" Snapped Angelica, as her grip on Jesse and Zack's necks tightened, causing them to start coughing.

Everyone continued to yell and quarrel, causing Tommy to wake up from his nap down the hall in his room. His head still felt funny, as it was obvious that he still felt drowsy, but from the sound of it, he recognized his friends, and it sounded like they were in trouble, so he jumped down from his bed and ran out into the hall, to find them all yelling at Angelica, and Angelica, snapping back at them.

"Now you tell me the truth, or I'll, well, I'll, well, I'll do something so bad, so bad, so bad I don't even know what it is yet!" Screamed Angelica.

Tommy, who so wanted to yell something, noticed a sneeze was about to come on, and while he didn't care for his mean cousin, he didn't wish to sneeze in her face, so he marched right up next to her, unnoticed by anybody else because they had their backs turned, and punched Angelica in the face.

"Ow!" Yelled Angelica, as she loosened her grip on Jesse and Zack, and fell backwards, down the stairs. She landed at the bottom, on top of a toy car that was in the middle of the floor, that went rolling across the floor, causing Angelica to crash into a wall, knocking her out cold. Just as she crashed into the wall, Tommy let out a loud sneeze.

Just then, everybody turned to stare at Tommy, standing there with his purple hair, wearing a pair of blue and white striped pajamas.

"Tommy?" Everybody said in unison, but Tommy didn't answer. He was wondering if Angelica was ok, so he ran down the stairs, the rest of the toddlers, following him. Tommy tried to yell out Angelica's name, but he had another coughing fit as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Angelica!" Yelled Zack.

"Are you ok?" Kimi asked.

But there was no response. The eight toddlers, gathered around the unconscious four-year-old, as they all started to cry, and the grown ups walked in to see what was going on.

"Oh my gosh, Angelica!" Drew said, about ready to cry, as he made his way through the toddlers to his unconscious daughter. Just then, Charlotte walked into the room, talking to her assistant Jonathan on the phone as usual.

"Jonathan, get medical help, immediately!" Shouted Charlotte into her phone, but Didi had already gone into the other room and called 911, aftrer Peter, who also came in with Drew, tried to revive Angelica, as being king of the confederacy, he has had some medical training, but it was no use.

A few minutes later, an ambulance showed up, and just as the ambulance showed up, the Generics were walking across the street to the Pickles house, to attend the party.

"Uh oh, what happened here? Is everything ok?" Martha asked, noticing the ambulance out in the street.

The Generics stopped dead in their tracks at the bottom of the driveway, as they saw two paramedics walking out of the Pickles house, carrying Angelica on a stretcher, with Charlotte and Drew following close behind, and Charlotte, was still on her cell phone, talking with Jonathan.

"Ya know, that little girl might have not gotten hurt, if her mother would put that cell phone down for a few minutes, and pay attention to her don't ya know." Said Martha.

Howard G, nudged her in the ribs, as the family walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell, once Angelica was strapped securely in the ambulance, and Drew and Charlotte, got into their blue stationwagon, that was parked out on the street, and they, as well as the ambulance, headed off to the hospital.

They rang the doorbell, and Didi and Stu answered the door.

"Is everything ok here?" Martha asked.

"Oh, hi there, come on in." Said Didi with a smile.

"We're fine, but my niece got hurt and was recently rushed to the hospital." Replied Stu.

"I hope she's going to be ok." Said Martha.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Replied Howard G, who followed Stu out to the backyard, where all of the other families were hanging out, and their kids were out there too, everyone except Tommy, was playing in a wading pool and blowing bubbles. Tommy, who still didn't feel good and was very worried about Angelica, and upset, because this was his fault, sat inside in his playpen, watching out the window. Meanwhile, Martha, who was carrying her twin babies, walked into the living room, with Kelly, Derek, and Bobby walking behind her. Kelly looked out the back door where Tommy was watching out at the back of his playpen, to spot Peter sitting outside at a picnic table, and ran through the kitchen out the double glass doors, to go have a seat with him and strike up some conversation. Martha led Bobby and Derek over to a couch and an easy chair in the room, and sat them down.

"Mom, can I go outside and play too?" Derek asked.

"Now Derek, don't you still have some homework to do? Some English homework for your teacher, Miss O'Keith, and some Science homework for your teacher, Mister Beaker?" Martha asked.

"Yes." Derek replied with a sigh, as he took his homework out of his backpack, and started to work on it.

"And I'd better not find you and Bobby fighting in here! We'll let you two know when dinner is ready." Said Martha.

"Ok mom." Said Bobby with a smile, as he pulled out his Captain Squash video game, and started playing it.

Once Martha had the kids settled, she took the twins and headed outside, to strike up some conversation with the other parents.

Bobby kept himself entertained with his Captain Squash video game for a while, and Derek, did his best to ignore the noises of the game, and get his homework done. Before everyone knew it, dinner was ready, and everybody who was still inside at this point, except for Tommy, headed outside.

When Bobby and Derek got outside, they saw a long row of picnic tables set up on one side of the yard, where the grown ups would be sitting, and everybody except Didi, was seated there, and on the other side of the yard, was a small toddler table, where Bobby spotted Dil, Phil, Lil, Jesse, Zack, Kimi and Chuckie all sitting around it. Remembering how none of them liked him, because he chose to side with Angelica, he wasn't interested in eating with them.

"Awe look Bobby, it's your little friends! Why don't you go and join them." Said Martha, who got up and came over to Bobby, who wasn't sure where to go and sit.

"No!" Snapped Bobby, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Awe, Bobby. Why not? Seems yesterday and the day before, you couldn't stop playing with these kids, and now, you don't want to sit with them at this lovely welcoming dinner?" Martha asked, putting a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby nodded.

"Ok, you can come sit with all of us then." Said Martha, as she led Bobby to one of the long picnic tables, and he sat down with his mom and dad, while Kelly and Derek were at the other end of the table, with Peter and several of the Disney characters, who had shown up for the dinner.

Inside, Didi finished feeding Tommy his soup and gave him some more medicine, put him down in the playpen with a pillow and a blanket, and came outside to join the rest of the party.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get Tommy settled. He still doesn't feel good with that cold, and according to Lipchitz, we need to let him have plenty of rest." Said Didi, as she took her seat at the picnic table.

It then hit Bobby that those other toddlers were correct, and Angelica was wrong. Tommy, never disappeared. He was just sick with a really bad cold, and must have been too sick to attend the apple festival the previous day. Bobby thought maybe he ought to go and apologize to the other toddlers, but he never had a chance to, between eating lots of hamburgers, hotdogs, and yummy salads at the barbeque, followed by a fireworks display, he was so entertained by what the adults had provided, he nearly forgot about Tommy and those other toddlers, that is, until later on, after the fireworks had concluded. By this time, it was dark, and growing late, so the Disney characters, Peter, the Devilles, Wehrenbergs, Barrows and Finsters, all headed for home, while the Generics and Pickles all went inside, for some coffee and dessert, which was Didi's home made apple pie.

Everyone was seated around the kitchen table, except for Dil, Al and Jake, who were all upstairs asleep in Dil's crib, and Tommy, was still in the playpen in the other room. Bobby had finished his piece of apple pie and overheard his parents talking with Tommy and Dil's parents. Stu and Howard G were striking up a conversation about Howard G seeing into getting a t-shirt made, to promote Pickles Toys, since Howard G now worked for the World of Shirts, that's how they were brought to Yucaipa in the first place. And then there was the conversation between Didi and Martha. Typical moms, to sit around, and talk about everything under the sun, from their kids, to home and gardening techniques, and just about anything that was uninteresting to a five-year-old.

"Mommy, when are we going to go home? I'm getting bored!" Said Bobby.

"In a minute sweetie." Replied Martha, before returning to her conversation with Didi.

"But mommy, why are you still talking with them?" Bobby asked.

"Well, talking is one way to get to know your neighbors ya know. And I have to say, after talking with Didi, I'm finding her to be a really nice person. Maybe you should go into the living room and play your Captain Squash game for a while. Kelly and Derek have gone in there and are probably reading the magazines they brought with them or something." Said Martha.

"I don't want to play my Captain Squash game." Snapped Bobby.

"And who is this Captain Squash?" Didi asked.

"Oh, he's Bobby's favorite super hero, right Bobby?" Martha asked.

Bobby nodded and sighed, as he got up from the table, and went off into the living room, leaving the grown ups, to talk forever, or that's what it always seemed to be, even if they would say it would only be a few more minutes.

Bobby went into the living room, and looked around for something to do, when he spotted someone familiar in the playpen. It was Tommy, only now, he was dressed in a pair of blue and white striped pajamas, his face was a pail green, and he was sitting on the floor, rolling a green ball with a blue stripe and orange star on it, from one side to the other, with his eye lids, half open. Bobby stood there for a minute, and thought about what his mom said back in the kitchen. How talking with someone is a good way to get to know them. Then, he noticed that the bandages that Tommy had been wearing the other day were gone, so maybe Tommy would be in a better mood? Unless, he was cranky when he was sick, then this might not be a good idea, but Bobby didn't care. He was bored and needed something to do, and who knows, maybe a fight between the two of them, would in turn, cause the grown ups to quit gabbing and take everybody home. He'd settle for a time out at this rate if it meant getting to go home, so Bobby dared to do the impossible, and approached the playpen where Tommy was.

He walked up to it, ever so slowly, flipped the lock on the playpen, and sat down on the floor across from Tommy.

"Hi, I'm Bobby, and, you're Tommy, right?" Said Bobby.

Tommy nodded.

"That's a nice ball." Said Bobby with a smile.

"Thanks." Tommy whispered.

It then hit Bobby that Tommy must have lost his voice, and might have to get his tonsils out, as Bobby remembered that from a long time ago, but he wasn't up for upsetting the toddler, so he sat quietly on the floor, and for several minutes, the two of them, rolled the ball back and force to one another, sitting in silence.

As they continued to roll the ball to one another, Bobby looked around the playpen, and saw a stuffed Reptar doll, and remembered that picture that Chuckie drew for Tommy at the hospital, how Reptar was his hero. This then gave Bobby an idea, as he took a Captain Squash action figure out of his shorts pocket.

"It's no fun to be sick, is it?" Bobby asked.

Tommy nodded in agreement.

"I know how you feel. I don't like being sick either. But something that helps me to feel better when I'm not feeling good, is a good story. One time, I was sick, back before we moved here. I didn't want to take my medicine, and my Uncle Ted told me stories all afternoon. He told me the story of Bobby and the Beanstalk, and several others. And then there were the many adventures we took together. Uncle Ted was one of the neatest grown ups I'll ever know. We've done everything, from being stranded on a desert island, to camping out in Canada, to touring the museum, where I made up my own cartoon shows, and I even saved my brother and sister when we were stranded on a mountain! A story, helped them to feel better too! And putting their hands in warm water helped too, as it was cold on the mountain, and they failed to listen to the ski instructor." Said Bobby, as Tommy smiled, showing interest in what Bobby had to tell him.

"And now, I'd like to tell you a little story. It's about how Captain Squash and Reptar, saved the day." Said Bobby, as he picked up Tommy's Reptar doll in one hand, and his Captain Squash action figure in the other.

"Once upon a time, there was a brave superhero named Captain Squash. But one day, he got trapped in this dark cave beneath a pile of rocks, and a swarm of half vampire, half spiders, were gathered around him." Said Bobby, as he daydreamed this story, and saw the pictures in his head.

"Somebody save me quick. I'm being eaten alive by vampire spiders, and I'm trapped in this cave, under a pile of rocks!" Shouted Captain Squash.

"Just then, Reptar overheard the cry for help. But Captain Squash wasn't sure if Reptar was the right one to save him. He had heard that Reptar was a mean, green dinosaur, who had large teeth, breathed fire, and had sharp claws. But at this point, anything was worth a try." Narrated Bobby.

"Save me Reptar, you're my only hope." Said Captain Squash.

The daydream ends, returning to the playpen for a minute.

"Ok Tommy, now it's your turn to tell the story of how your superhero, Reptar, will save Captain Squash. That is, if you're up for it." Said Bobby.

A few minutes of silence passed, but Tommy really didn't feel like talking, as he could barely talk above a whisper, and his throat still hurt. After Bobby received nothing but a smile from Tommy, who had taken his hand and squeezed it at this point, Bobby decided to continue, which could get interesting, since he had never seen a Reptar movie before, but he figured, with his wild imagination, he would come up with something good.

"Ok, I can tell you don't feel good, so I'll continue telling the story, in hopes that like me, stories help you to feel better too." Said Bobby, as the world of his daydream returned.

"So Reptar entered the dark cave, where he spotted the vampire spiders eating Captain Squash alive. When he got to the rock pile, using his claws, he broke up the rocks, sending the pile flying in several directions. This scared the vampire spiders, who flew away, allowing Reptar to rescue Captain Squash." Narrated Bobby.

"Thank you Reptar, you are my true hero." Said Captain Squash, as Reptar and Captain Squash, exited the cave.

"They left the cave, only to find the vampire spiders flying outside, causing danger to the world. So Reptar and Captain Squash teamed up, and between Captain's jet pack, laiser blaster, and super strength, and Reptar's fire, they destroyed the vampire spiders, and from that day forward, Reptar and Captain Squash, became friends." Narrated Bobby.

"You're not so bad Reptar, let's be friends." Said Captain Squash, as he shook Reptar's hand.

"Roar!" Said Reptar, as the two heros, headed off into the sunset.

"And Reptar and Captain Squash, lived happily ever after." Narrated Bobby, as the daydream ended, returning him to the reality of the playpen, where by this time, Tommy was lying down on the pillow, about to fall asleep, and Bobby was lying on the floor next to him.

Just then, Didi and Martha approached the playpen.

"Awe, look at that. Bobby is telling Tommy a bedtime story, in hopes it will help him feel better." Said Martha.

Didi nodded with asmile, as she picked up the sleeping toddler, and carried Tommy up to his room. Bobby, who overheard all of this, sat up, and smiled at his mom, as he gathered up his Captain Squash action figure, and headed out of the playpen, so they could get ready to go home.

While the Generics were walking across the street, after gathering up Al and Jake, thanking the Pickles one last time for this welcome dinner, and leaving their house, everyone couldn't help but notice that Bobby was in a really good mood, something they hadn't seen since they had moved.

"You sure seem in a really cheery mood tonight." Said Martha.

"Yeah mom, you were right. Once I got to know Tommy, even if he was sick and had jarin lyetis…" Said Bobby.

"That's Laryngitis dweeb." Said Derek, interrupting Bobby.

"Derek that's enough." Chimed in Howard G.

"Well, Tommy's not such a terrible person after all. You were wrong Derek. People don't turn terrible because they're two-years-old." Said Bobby.

"Yeah, like, you should totally apologize to Bobby." Said Kelly, as the family got to their front door and headed into their house.

While in the entry hall, Derek stopped and and turned to face Bobby.

"I'm sorry Bobby." Said Derek.

"You mean it? You're sorry?" Said Bobby.

"Yeah. I mean, I know I'm your older brother and bug you and stuff, but mom and dad once told me that you should never judge a book by its cover." Said Derek.

"You got that right Derek, and sometimes, when we're having a bad day, or not feeling well, it's easy to lose our tempers. So Bobby, and this goes for all of you, if a friend, teacher, or co-worker is having a bad day, don't assume that they're a terrible person. Just give them time to calm down, and eventually, they will come around, and you'll see, that they're not so bad after all." Said Howard G, as he gave all of his kids a hug.

"And by golly it's getting late. You kids need to get to bed you've got school tomorrow! Even you Bobby, tomorrow will be your first day of kindergarten at Doodle Dale Elementary don't ya know." Said Martha.

"Ok mom." Said Bobby, looking up at his mom with a smile.

Later that night, as Bobby was drifting off to sleep, he was happy to see that Tommy appreciated his story, and hoped that Tommy saw the message of his story, that if their two favorite super heros could become friends, even after one of them not being so sure about the other one at first, that as time went on, he and Tommy would become good friends too. And even if he was too sick to talk, he couldn't wait for him to get better so they could play some more together, and maybe go on some adventures. He also hoped to be able to make up with Tommy's brother and other friends, and, he decided he would never listen to Angelica again for as long as he lived. He also realized, that while he missed things back at his old home, like Jackie and his Uncle Ted, he would fit in just fine in his new home, and that moving to a new town, wasn't so bad after all.

And this, ends chapter 7. There's going to be one more chapter to this story, which I hope to have up soon.

Author's Note: I thought it would be kind of neat, since the Generics had moved to the town where the Rugrats lived, and Derek would be at the age the Rugrats were during All Grown Up, it would be kind of cute for him to have some of the teachers the Rugrats had during the AGU series. And yes, Bobby will attend what I made up for an elementary school for some of the Rugrats fan fic stories I wrote, that took place during their childhood between kindergarten and the start of middle school. And finally, the idea to have Kelly convince Derek to apologize to Bobby for teasing him like that, was given to me by Boris Yeltsin. I thank all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I see that several of you have taken a liking to my first attempt to do a Rugrats/Bobby's World crossover, and, you bet there'll be more of these crossovers to come in the future. But first, let's finish this story, and, I'll have the final chapter of it, up shortly.


	8. Everything's Back to Normen, Well, Almos

Author's Note: Part of this chapter was inspired by the series finale of Full House. You'll see what I mean when you start reading, and so, let's get on with the chapter!

Chapter 8, Everything's Back to Normen, Well, Almost…

The following day, Bobby Generic started his first day of kindergarten at Doodle Dale Elementary School while his younger twin brothers, went off to a daycare for the day. And while everybody was happy that Chuckie wasn't going back to preschool, Tommy still didn't talk as a result of his laryngitis, so it was kind of like the previous week, only at least Tommy smiled, and Chuckie sat by him, as he rested, trying to get better, and Dil continued to walk around backwards, and talk about aliens. Tommy would never admit it, but since he was sick when Dil started acting this way, in some ways, it freaked him out, and he hoped that once his voice came back, he could get to the bottom of Dil's strange behavior. Phil and Lil though, remained to keep silent about the head dropping, and other than that, the toddlers played quiet games, and watched Reptar, as well as a new show, Captain Squash, which Tommy turned to with the clicker, and wouldn't switch the channel, once he heard Captain Squash's name mentioned. He couldn't wait to get better and see Bobby again, and have a real conversation with him, as he started to like Captain Squash, but he didn't stop liking Reptar, as both of them were good heros.

While the toddlers continued to get well from illnesses, act weird, and play their little baby games, there was one little girl, who was a changed person. Sometime that afternoon, Angelica, finally awoke in the hospital. Drew was so worried about Angelica, that he took the day off of work and went and spent it with her at the hospital. Drew was so happy to see his little girl alive, when she woke up.

"Hi." Said Angelica.

"Hi Angelica. How are you doing?" Drew asked.

"I'm ok, but my head hurts." Replied Angelica.

"Listen, sweetie. You had an accident, and fell down the stairs at Uncle Stu and Aunt Didi's, and hit your head. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Said Drew apologetically, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica sweetie, it's daddy." Drew replied.

"Ok, you're my daddy, so that must make me, Angelica!" Replied Angelica, a bit unsure of who she really was.

Just then, a doctor walked into the room.

"What's going on here? She's completely out of it." Drew asked.

"Well memory losses are very common with head injuries. They're usually temporary." Replied the doctor.

"Usually?" Drew asked in a panic.

"For now, the best thing to do, is to take Angelica home. Show her some familiar things and go about your normal activities." Suggested the doctor.

Drew nodded, agreeing to this request, and later that week, Angelica came home. Drew took the rest of the week off of work, as he was too worried about his sweet little princess to try to concentrate at his job, and he knew Charlotte couldn't take off anytime soon, so he took off, in hopes that spending some quality time with his daughter would help her to remember things again.

Meanwhile, Bobby was adjusting to his new school, and by the end of that week, Tommy's voice had returned, and he was more or less, back to himself, with only one exception. Deep down, he was worried about Angelica, and hoped she was ok, as he hadn't seen her since he punched her in the face, causing her to fall down the stairs.

On Friday of that week, Taffy's usual day to babysit, she came and babysat Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Jesse, and Zack, and took them to the park, since it was a beautiful, sunny fal day, and Tommy was over his cold. But Chuckie could tell something was bothering Tommy.

"Is something bugging you Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm just worried about Angelica. What if something happened to her?" Tommy asked.

"I wouldn't worry Tommy. I'm sure Angelica's fine. Now, let's go pick some dandelions!" Said Chuckie, running through the park, picking dandelions, Tommy, following close behind, trying not to think about Angelica.

Later that afternoon, Bobby came to the park, and recognized Tommy right off in a grassy patch of the playground. Tommy looked and saw it was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby!" Said Tommy.

"Tommy! You're all better!" Said Bobby with a grin, as he ran up to Tommy and gave him a hug.

"Yep. Guys, you remember Bobby right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah…" Replied Jesse.

"Guys, I realize now you were right, and Angelica was wrong. Tommy never disappeared, and I'm sorry I believed Angelica. Are we still friends?" Bobby asked.

Everyone besides Tommy nodded, and gave Bobby a group hug.

"Oh, and this might make some of you mad, but as both, a big brother and a little brother, now that you are all better Tommy, I need to tell you something." Said Bobby, as he sat down in the grass, and took Tommy's face in his hands, looking him straight in the eye.

"What is it Bobby?" Tommy asked.

"It's about your brother Dil. I know why he's been talking about aliens and walking backwards." Said Bobby.

"Yeah? What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Well, at that apple festival you had to miss cuz you were sick, well, a mean little girl named Gloria approached Phil, Lil, and Dil on the monkey bars. Phil and Lil were trying to show Dil how to play on the monkey bars, to keep a promise you couldn't keep cuz you were sick. Well, this girl named Gloria, she's like a younger Angelica, and she tricked Phil and Lil into doing something, which caused them, to accidentally, drop your little brother on his head. I know they wanted to keep it a secret from you, and if you guys want to be mad at me forever, I understand, but I didn't think it was right for you to go through life with Dil, not knowing what happened to him." Explained Bobby.

Everybody stared at him for several minutes, before someone spoke up.

"We're not mad." Said Phil.

"You're not?" Bobby asked surprisingly.

"No, it was better to tell Tommy." Said Lil.

"We just weren't sure how Tommy would take the news, cuz, he was all cranky and everything." Said Phil.

"Guys, I'm not mad. I know it was a accident and you didn't mean it." Said Tommy.

Everybody smiled, relieved that there were no hard feelings about what happened.

"Besides, I always thought my brother Dilly to well, be just that, Dil." Said Tommy with a smile.

Everyone started laughing, before deciding on something to play.

"Hey Bobby, we're gonna play Jungle Explorers. Wanna play with us?" Tommy asked.

"I'd love to!" Said Bobby.

"You'll love it! Jungle Explorers is my favoritest game!" Said Zack with a smile!

"Mine too!" Said Jesse, jumping up and down.

"Then let's play Jungle Explorers!" Said Tommy with a smile, as Bobby and the other toddlers, headed through the park, and played their game.

"Can we have aliums in the jungle?" Dil asked.

"No!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Ok, Izzy and I will go play by ourselves." Dil said with a sigh.

"Izzy? And who's Izzy?" Kimi asked.

"Oh, he's my new alium imaginary friend." Said Dil with a smile, as he walked backwards towards a tree, and as soon as he bumped against it, he crawled, until he was on the other side of the tree, out of sight of the other toddlers.

"That's Dil for ya, just, being Dil." Said Phil, as the other toddlers, continued to play Jungle Explorers.

Lil nodded in agreement to her brother's statement.

Later on, after everybody returned to Tommy's house, Taffy received a phone call from Bobby's mom. She and Howard G wouldn't be able to pick him up that afternoon, but they had arranged for someone else to pick him up, but to not tell Bobby, it would be a surprise. Taffy agreed to this and after hanging up the phone, she went and told Bobby about what was going on. Bobby then went and told his toddler friends, who were all playing with blocks in the playpen all about it.

"I'm gonna have a surprise person pick me up today! Hmmm, I wonder if it's Captain Squash." Bobby asked the other toddlers.

"I don't know Bobby, but I wouldn't mind Captain Squash picking me up. He's a really cool superhero." Said Tommy with a smile.

The others, agreed with him, as they too enjoyed watching the Captain Squash TV show with them during the day while Bobby was at school, and now that Bobby had to miss it during the day, the Rugrats could tell him all about the adventures he had to miss!

A few minutes later though, Drew showed up with Angelica. Taffy went and opened the door.

"Come on in Angelica, don't be scared." Said Drew, taking a nervous Angelica, who didn't know who she was, into the house.

"Hi Angelica, remember me?" Taffy asked, as she walked Angelica into the living room to the playpen where Bobby and the toddlers were.

"Aren't you the nice lady who visited me in the hospital and played songs for me on a guitar?" Angelica asked.

Taffy nodded.

"Why don't you go play with the babies, perhaps they'll trigger some of your memories." Said Drew, as he headed off into the kitchen with Taffy.

"Hi Angelica, um, how are you doing?" Chuckie asked.

"Um, I'm ok. By the way, who's Angelica?" Angelica asked.

The toddlers all stopped what they were doing, staring at Angelica, with shocked looks on their faces. Tommy, nearly collapsed. He couldn't believe it. In fact, none of them could believe it. Angelica, didn't know who she was.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Taffy went and answered the door.

"Hey Bobb-o." Called Uncle Ted from the front door.

"Oh my gosh, it's Uncle Ted! It's Uncle Ted! Sorry guys, I have to go see my Uncle Ted. Good luck helping Angelica get her memory back. I'm gonna see my Uncle Ted!" Said Bobby excitedly, as he left the playpen, and ran to the front door, to greet his Uncle Ted.

"Hey Bobb-o, guess what time it is. Time for nugy's!" Said Uncle Ted, as the two of them, left Tommy and Dil's house.

"So, what are you doing here Uncle Ted?" Bobby asked, as they headed across the street to his house.

"Well Bobb-o, your mom called me up the other day and mentioned how you really missed me, so I decided to come in for a surprise visit, and, we're off on a camping trip this weekend. Just you and me. Won't it be fun?" Uncle Ted asked.

"A camping trip with just you and me, oh boy!" Bobby said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"I knew you'd like it. And you can tell me all about these new little friends you have made." Said Uncle Ted with a smile, as he and Bobby, got into Uncle Ted's rental car he rented at the airport, and headed off, on their weekend long camping trip.

And this concludes the story, of The Terribelest Two's.

Author's Note: So you may be wondering, what's the story with Angelica's memory? Will she ever get it back? Well, that's a story, for another day. And in fact, this cliff hanger here, leads us into the start of our next story, Angelica's Amnesia, which is where we'll pick up next, and find out what happens, to Angelica. So be looking for Angelica's Amnesia, coming soon to a Fan Fiction website near you, as well as other Rugrats adventures, coming soon!


End file.
